That First Mission
by GallagherGirlXOX
Summary: Cammie and her friends decide to take a break from teaching at Gallagher. However, within the first day things start to go wrong. With a gang attacking, a plane exploding, and a note containing an ultimatum Cammie and the gang are up for a crazy mission with it being That First Mission and all... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Hey this is my first fan-fic so I hope you like it. Please review any suggestions/ criticism you have because I don't know where I am going with this. Thanks 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are all Ally Carters 3

_Cammie POV_

"CAMMMMIIEEE GET UP NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE LAST DAY OF FINALS!

" Give me a minute Bex" I groaned

" Don't make me get Zach!"

"Fine, Fine I'm Up"

It's our last day of finals at Gallagher before we graduate and get to go off to the different Spy Groups. Depending on how well we do during these finals, we will get our invitations. I personally want to go to CSI, but M16 or FBI and maybe NSA would be okay to.

"Come on let's get started.. This is the day the officials come to watch us perform" Bex said getting out the iron and other torture instruments. "MACE LIZ GET IN HERE WE HAVE TO GET CAMMIE READY!"

It took approximately 3 hours 13 minutes and 22 seconds before all four of us were ready to go.

The number of times Macey burnt me with the iron: 8

The number of times Liz had to redo my nails because I twitched from Macey burning me: 10

The number of times I told Bex my hair looks fine: 23

The number of times Bex ignored me: 24 ( I also tried bribing her to kiss Grant)

When we finally got out of the room all three of us looked Hot….not to be cocky or anything. All four of us were wearing tight black cat suits. Macey's hair was tied up in a ponytail and the ends were curled. Her make-up consisted of pink lip gloss, blush, and dark eye shadow.

Liz had her hair down cascading with curls. She had red eye shadow and red lip gloss. Bex had her hair pinned up with sticks and was wearing dark blue eye shadow and dark red lip gloss. Lastly, I had black eye shadow with mascara and a deep red lip gloss. My hair was curled with two pieces braided back and tied at the top of my head. We left the room and headed to our first show and tell in the P and E barn. There were representatives from 20 different spy groups there. They sat in the back while we did our stuff, rotating every 10 minutes.

After this, we went to take our COW finals and language class. For the COW finals we had to list all the countries of the world and five main things about their culture/ location in 15 minutes. For language, we had to walk around and converse with the representatives in different languages. First, I talked to the CIA rep.

"안녕하세요, 당신은 지금까지 큰 부인하는거야" I didn't know what to say. The praise was much better than I expected.

"네, 감사합니다" After I thanked him, I went to Bex who was talking with an Interpol Agent. I was so distracted with the praise from the CIA agent I didn't realize that they were talking in Greek and so my statement came out more like this:

"이봐, Bex ο πράκτορας της CIA εξήρε μου eeeh" Half Korean Half Greek.

However Bex got the message said bye/thanks to Interpol rep. and we started arguing. She said that the CIA guy was totally going to accept me like why else would he say I was doing great? But I think that he just felt like he had to say that. After 20 more minutes of this and me telling Macey and Liz about it, Language was over and we got a lunch break. We were all excited because after lunch the representatives were going to send out the invites to the people they want to join their organization.

"Hey Mace, which group do you want to join?" I whispered to Macey because we were supposed to be talking Persian as it says on the screen, but we were all to excited.

" Probably CIA maybe FBI or maybe M16… I don't know yet. We'll see. We don't even know if we are going to get in yet."

"Of course we are!" We continued on arguing until it was time for the ceremony.

Just as we were about to get up and go, Zach came in all bloody. I gasped and Zach collapsed.

-  
**Hope you liked it. Once I get a review I will update. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2-Trouble

**OMG last chapter I got lots of reviews which were really helpful . Thank you soo much to sammy, TheTerificalMeee, Senior Year, Gallagher24, , Aisha, XSoftballxIsXMyXLifex, kaitlin1198, CameronRgoode and guest for reviewing and IamMe03, jazzworman16 , and VampireBonesfor following my story. It means a lot to me and shows that I'm doing well so far. Thanks again and enjoy my first fanfic !**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Ally Carter owns all of these great characters :(**

_ "Of course we are!" We continued on arguing until it was time for the ceremony. Just as we were about to get up and go, Zach came in all bloody. I gasped and Zach collapsed._

Cammie POV

"Bloody Hell Zach What Happened" Bex shouted with a concern I haven't heard much in her voice. Then again they got close when I disappeared and they spent the summer together I thought bitterly. _Deep Breath_. _Now is not the time Cammie._

"Zach! What Happened?" I ran up to Zach's side and began to assess his wounds.

"Two gashes along his legs, a bullet wound through his bottom-left stomach area, and a knife stab to his shoulder," I rattled off as I began to wrap up his arm.

"C-cammie…. mom….you….get…out!" Zach tried to stutter but it was easy enough to understand what he was trying to get across. And just as if on cue an alarm began to screech.

_'CODE BLACK…..CODE BLACK…..CODE BLACK_'

All of the seniors automatically shifted gear and began shouting orders and getting to their places. Everyone was shocked because we were still in the dining hall. Liz was trying unsuccessfully to round up the frantic tenth graders to get to the East Wing

"Let's go! Sophomores get up and go with Liz! Freshman, unfreeze and report to your stations!" Bex started to yell commands.

"Seventh Graders you are with me get up and let's head out to Sublevels!" Janie yelled out. (**A/U: she is just a made up character b/c I was not sure what other seniors were on the Research/development track.)** Then everyone recovered and started to do as they were told. Mr. Solomon came sprinting down.

"Everyone to your posts hurry up!" He shouted," Zach!" He then noticed me getting Zach over my shoulder. He grabbed Zach and threw him over his shoulder before rushing out. (Probably to the infirmary before heading to his post.) Shooting him a grateful yet fearful glance, I set off with Bex to see what had dared to breach are school. Within 5 minutes, even though it seemed like 5 hours, everyone was in there place and everything was dead silent as we awaited everything.

Just then, just as suddenly as it had started, the CODE BLACK siren screeched to a stop and the lock down process began to reverse itself and a huge sigh of relief filled the room.

"Congratulations ladies," a voice boomed, "you have completed your final examination."

"Excuse me?" Tina's voice stood out. Then the voice that had spoken stepped forward. It was one of the representatives. It was the CSI rep that I had talked to earlier.

"It is important that a spy can quickly carry out orders when on the field and we had to test that. Everyone can now calm down and we will shortly be sending out our 'invitations' Good work ladies." And with that he turned around and joined the rest of the arguing representatives who were scribbling furiously on their clipboards.

"but what about Zach?" I heard Macey shout distantly.

"Ms. McHenry, he volunteered to come from Blackthorne to test your skills if something like that popped up. Those are not real injuries and he is safe." Solomon answered

"I was so looking forward to a good fight," said Bex with disappointed even though I could hear relief in her voice.

"Alright Ladies head back to the dining hall to receive your admission letters." My mom began to shout orders at the teachers to get us going out of our shock. Before I realized, we were all seated at the seniors table. My mom started calling off names.

"Rebecca Bex "Duchess" Baxter." Bex got up and walked up to my mom. She handed her an envelope, hugged her, and then allowed her to enjoy the applause. Bex came and sat next to me again and waited for the rest of us to get our letters. Mom continued to go on calling Tina, Courtney, Eva, Grace, and then Macey.

"Macey 'Peacock' McHenry" Applause filled the air and a prideful Macey walked up to get her letter.

"Elizabeth Liz 'Bookworm' Sutton"

"And Last, but not least Cameron Cammie 'Chameleon' Morgan" Mom had such a look of pride on her face, my eyes just lit up. I got my letter hugged her and then joined my classmates at the tables. The rest of the classes began to file out as all of the seniors about burst with excitement.

"Eeeeeeeeh! Tina, were about to graduate!" Eva's screech filled the air from across the table. I was suddenly nervous as I saw Bex shooting me an evil looking grin.

"Alright Ladies," Mr. Solomon began standing next to the representatives. "this is not going to be an easy decision to make. You may now open up your letters to see which groups have invited you to train with them" As he finished, I could hear tentative rips as the girls opened their envelopes. Screeches surrounded me, but all I could hear was my heart pounding with nervous energy as I opened mine up.

As I opened up my folded paper, I began to scan what I saw. The first page was diploma-like thing and a warning etc. It said congratulations and then the next few pages were filled with the agencies that wanted me. I gasped as I saw 21 and a half pages filled with the different agencies.

This was going to be a hard decision to make.

**Did you like it? Sorry I wrote this kind of late but I hope you enjoy it. PLEASEEE review. It really helps a lot. I never understood how it felt to authors when I reviewed until now! Thank you soo much and let me know what you think :)**

**I will update once I get a few reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks again to everyone who r&r my story: Karen, , Gg, and Annie and to Juliette-Tiggy, Bookluver132, and Livelifetithefull3 for following. Important A/N at the end so please read. **

**Enjoy my first fanfic!**

_As I opened up my folded paper, I began to scan what I saw. The first page was diploma-like thing and a warning etc. It said congratulations and then the next few pages were filled with the agencies that wanted me. I gasped as I saw 21 and a half pages filled with the different agencies._

_This was going to be a hard decision to make._

Cammie's POV

Just as I started to burst with excitement and despair from making the decision, I saw Bex making her way towards me.

"Eeeee! Let's compare who we got. " Bex exclaimed in Portuguese.

"Okay. Luckily there in alphabetical order!" I said in Farsi as I scanned over how many Bex got. She got just about the same amount as I did.

"No fair," Bex said with a pout in Arabic, "why does the APS (Australian Protective Service want you but not me,"

"Ha," I scoffed in Persian," I just guess I have that extra _stuff_ that you don't."

"Whatever," and with a roll of her eyes she was gone.

Either way I knew that it was no decision. I would be going to be part of the CIA. However, I believe I am going to work out an agreement with the MI6 with Bex to be with them for a little. Bex, Liz, and Macey decided that the three… no four amigos? would stick together no matter what.

After are little hangout and everyone contemplating their career, we decided to go work out in the P & E barn. As soon as we stepped through the barn, I felt a body slam in to me and we were wrestling and rolling along the floor.

"You're getting worse Morgan. Don't slack now after you are set," Bex snarled in my face. I twisted, used her force against her, and switched and pinned her down.

"Wouldn't dream of it Baxter," we continued sparring while Macey put in headphones and worked out with the punching bag. Liz freshened up her skills and fought with an easier level punching bag. When she tried kicking it once, she missed, lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Oopsie Daisy," she muttered.

"You alright, Lizzie?" Macey pulled out her headphones and Bex and I came up to her. As if on time my mom walked in.

"What's Up Mrs. Morgan," Bex called.

"I just came to talk to you guys," she said in Portuguese. We nodded in response for her to continue.

"As you know, the Gallagher faculty is getting a little older as a whole. I came here today to offer you a part-time position working here. I already talked to the Gallagher Trustees and they said it was fine. Liz you could help Dr. Fibs and work with the Research/Development classes. Bex you could help out with P & E classes. Macey, I was thinking of starting a whole new class of disguise and adaption that you could teach. And, Cammie, I was thinking you could help me out as headmistress and work with the Cove Ops class. Now I know you will be new recruits in the agency and eager to get out there so I remind you this could be part-time when you are not on missions. So, what do you think?" Mom finished.

We shared a look. "Of course Mrs. Morgan we would love to!" Liz answered for all of us.

"Good," Mom said. Then she turned around and left.

"Ahhh! Doesn't look like we are going far, ¨ I said excitingly.

"I can't wait to whip their butts!" Bex said with an evil grin.

**Okay so Important A/N: **

**Honestly, I'm not sure where I am going with this. This was more of a filler chapter. **

**I need your help on what you want to read as a reader. **

**1- Next chapter I think is going to be there graduation and departure. After that should I skip to where they are working at Gallagher or should they go on a mission first than come back? **

**2- Should I somehow bring in the boys and start a romance kind of thing with Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Preston? **

**3- Do you want Liz or someone to get kidnapped, or Cammie's mom to die or something dramatic to happen? **

**I don't know these are just ideas but I need some sort of feedback of where you want me to go with this. Thank you so much and REVIEW please please please! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4- Teaching At Gallagher

**Hey again :) I am sooo sorry it's been like ten days without me updating, but I was so busy and caught up. But now enjoy chapter 4 of Senior Year and Graduation…**

* * *

_"As you know, the Gallagher faculty is getting a little older as a whole. I came here today to offer you a part-time position working here. I already talked to the Gallagher Trustees and they said it was fine. Liz you could help Dr. Fibs and work with the Research/Development classes. Bex you could help out with P & E classes. Macey, I was thinking of starting a whole new class of disguise and adaption that you could teach. And, Cammie, I was thinking you could help me out as headmistress and work with the Cove Ops class. Now I know you will be new recruits in the agency and eager to get out there so I remind you this could be part-time when you are not on missions. So, what do you think?" Mom finished._

_We shared a look. "Of course Mrs. Morgan we would love to!" Liz answered for all of us._

_"Good," Mom said. Then she turned around and left._

_"Ahhh! Doesn't look like we are going far, ¨ I said excitingly._

_"I can't wait to whip their butts!" Bex said with an evil grin._

**Time Skip One month later **

Cammie's POV

"Alright girls, which hand was I just writing with?" I ask the girls during Cove Ops class. I was doing the same trick Joe (Mr. Solomon) did to us junior year. I was getting very anxious. It has been a month since graduation and the four of us (Macey, Bex, Liz, and I) decided to start off by teaching at Gallagher for a month and a few days so Solomon, Mum, and a few other teachers could get some classified stuff done. Then we were going on a mission for the CIA. It was coming up in a week exactly.

"Left…Right..," I heard murmurs throughout the class.

'Neither, you weren't writing at all," Alex answered. I was getting quite proud of Alex. She was excelling in everything.

"Correct, how did you know," I asked her to continue.

"The chalk on the board is dry, there are no pieces of chalk dust, and the size of the chalk is the same as when I came in," she replied monotonously.

"Very good. Ladies, this topic may be the most important thing I teach you and I can only hope you understand. Notice things. If you don't, you could slip up. All it takes is one slip up to be defeated with capture or death."

"Clary, how many books are there in the second bookshelf behind you without turning around?"

"Uhh…." She thought.

"You have been coming into this classroom for who knows how long and you didn't think to count?" I thought disapprovingly. I had to get tougher on them.

"34," someone said from the left side of the room.

"Very good, Rebecca. Go ahead and open..." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was curious because who could it be? Everyone had a class now. I slowly stalked over to the door and threw it open grabbed the person swept them off their feet then threw them over my shoulder and held them down. I was suddenly staring into deep green eyes.

"You going to let me up now, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked.

"Zach!" I brushed myself up and helped him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I was about to make it much more passionate until I realized that I had a class full of juniors staring at me ready to be told it was okay and curious at the same time.

"Ladies, who can tell me who this is," I faced them.

"Zachary Goode?" Alex said from the back. I was quite proud at that moment of her. Zach smirked.

" Aww, I'm touched. You taught your class about me,"

"Course Zachy," I teased. "Class dismissed. Report to Bex for the last 20 minutes of Cove Ops."

"Uhhhh…." They began to groan.

"3… 2…" They sprinted and Zach smirked at them.

Once they were gone I grabbed Zach's hand and we went to my office.

" So Zach how was the mission?" After graduation last year, he was asked to go on a mission first so he did while we stayed behind to teach at Gallagher. I missed him soo much.

" Great. Our aim was to stop this group called The Caldons from bombing Washington D.C."

"Nice, so what next." I asked.

"Well I will be staying here for a week then me, you, Bex, Macey, and Liz are going with these two other agents on a mission. I have no information yet, but the seven of us are meeting at HQ next Monday with the CIA director." He finished. I was lost in his eyes before I realized he had finished talking. He smirked. Ugh I just want to slap it off his face. He smirked bigger as he understood what I was thinking.

Bex POV

I was just working out for an hour before my next class in the barn before the Junior Cove Ops class came sprinting into the barn.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Miss Cameron sent us here for the last 20 minutes of Cove Ops when this Zach guy came through the door during the Cove Ops." Lacy said. Zach's here?

"Alright, let's get started pair up and start doing pull-ups with your partner on your back doing leg lifts until I say switch. Go" I watched the girls getting started. They immediately began and after 7 minutes I told them to switch. They all went straight and no one was tired after that so we moved on to gymnastics and running.

"Nice job. Now we are going to continue our gymnastic runs." This was a new thing I started. You basically start at one point with a secret message on an evopaper. Then the person sprints doing certain routines I yell out along the way, ex. a back tuck over a bush, to get to the next person and pass the evopaper and they go on. Everyone runs a total of 9 miles in 5 minutes. At the end, the team member reads the evopaper, swallows it then completes the challenge which is like climbing a 15 ft. tree then jumping off and landing safely taking out a person with them. It is challenging, mixes a variety of skills, and definitely gets/keeps the girls in shape.

We do this for the last 6 minutes of class then I dismiss them. I still have another 40 minutes so I go and find Cammie. When I open the door to her office, I am met with a not so pretty scene.

* * *

**Anyways, next chapter they are going to find out what is in Cammie's office and they are going to find out/ begin their mission. **

**Thanks to Z, Juliette-Tiggy, Gg, and for reviewing. A special shoutout to for reviewing EVERY chapter and Gg for reviewing 2/3. **

**Thanks to Bookluver132 for following. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! (3 It is really helpful to me: goode/bad/advice/questions anything you want and can. Once I get a few reviews I shall update. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5-Agents

_We do this for the last 6 minutes of class then I dismiss them. I still have another 40 minutes so I go and find Cammie. When I open the door to her office, I am met with a not so pretty scene_

**Bex POV****_._**

I see Cammie and Zach fighting with three agents. These agents are fighting with moves I haven't really seen; I instantly join the fight and pin down one of the agents and soon after Cammie and Zach pin down the other two.

"What going on here!" I demanded. The agent Cammie had pinned down chuckled.

"We are part of the CIA and were sent to give you your details about the mission you are going on in a week. We will be accompanying you and separating the second day into the mission." He said.

"Where are your badges?" I ask.

" If you let us up I will show you," he said with a bored look.

" Oh right," Cammie said. She let up her guy and went to her door. She opened it and yelled, " Get in here Liz!" In a second you hear an _Oopsie Daisy_ then a scurrying of feet. Then Liz appeared.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"CIA agents, or so they say. Can you check their badges for authencity.

"Sure," she says and twists her ring. Wow, she's getting more surprising every day. She says a command then a light comes on and scans the card. Then it bings three times.

"Yup its good. Aything else?"

"Nope you're good," Cammie says and Liz turns around and walks out. This whole time I'm staring at the other agent under me. He looks familiar, but I can't remember from where.

"You could get off her now," Cammie says.

"Right," and I help her up.

"Well, you guys could go and freshen up. We will talk tonight over dinner. Bex, can you show them to a room? A separate one for the girl, please," she said eying the two boys. The girl blushes and I tell them follow me. Then I turn around and strut out of the room, shouting at the staring girls we pass to get to class.

**Cammie POV**

After everything was settled, I decided to challenge Zach to a fight in the Barn. When we got in there, I started by warming up. I did 300 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 300 pull-ups. Zach was doing his own warm-ups on the other side. Right when I was on my 100 pull-up, Bex walked in.

"Just in time, Bexy," she rolled her eyes at my nickname for her. "Why don't you come and help me out while you talk to me." She came over and hung onto my waist and hung on me. I continued doing pull-ups, pulling her weight up as well as mine.

"Looking hot there, Gallagher Girl," I rolled my eyes and ignored him, instead talking to Bex.

"So what's up?" I asked straining as I was on my 295 pull-up.

"Well, we as in me and Mace were together when the Director called and asked us if we wanted to go with the boys or go separately, us four, on our first mission and meet up with them after to complete the final thing. We were wondering what you thought."

As soon as she finishes talking, I finish my 300 pull-ups and get down. I look at Zach and then I quietly talk to Bex. " Let's go us four, just like we started, and meet them later.

"Fine, Gallagher Girl, be that way," Zach said as he finished warming up with fake hurt. I smirked at him and he continued by saying, " Hey, you can't steal my smirk," while pouting.

I walk towards him and say "I'm sorry."

"How about a kiss to make up for it," he asks with hope. I lean in towards him… and grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder. I pin him to the grab and yell "Bex count!"

"3…2….1," Bex shouts. Zach is fighting me.

"Hey that's not fair,"

"You have to work if you want that kiss. Morgan 1, Goode 0," Just as I say that, he pushes me off him and we start combat fighting. Bex rolls her eyes and walks out of the barn as we beat each other senseless.

* * *

**Let me know what you think: goode, bad, okay, exciting, you want more, want something else, etc. **

**Sorry, I just felt bad not updating for you guys so I wrote this real quick. I will update for you again as soon as I can and get a few reviews.**

**Thank you so much to DreamingOnACloud and Gg for reviewing last chapter and DreamingOnACloud and Nira Avalon for following!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Thank You :) !**


	6. Chapter 6-The Mission Meeting

**Hey everyone :) Well I was just wondering how many people actually read my author notes so if you read this can you say …your favorite fruit in the review? Haha I know it is random but anyways I would like to thank Gg, , Nira Avalon, Zach Goode's Gf, Call Me Crazy, and belltail for reviewing it really meant a lot! Also to belltail and Zach Goode's Gf for following! Anyways on to the story…..**

* * *

_"You have to work if you want that kiss. Morgan 1, Goode 0," Just as I say that, he pushes me off him and we start combat fighting. Bex rolls her eyes and walks out of the barn as we beat each other senseless._

**Cammie's POV**

After we finished fighting, I went to my room and cleaned myself up. As I looked at my internal clock, I realized that I only had two minutes to get to the meeting with the two agents. I had asked Mrs. Buckingham to take over dinner duties while I meet with the two agents. I walked, listening to the clicking of my heels echo off of the halls. Suddenly, I heard something. I kept walking, but soon realized what it was.

"Clary, get out from behind the pillar and go to dinner. You are going to need the energy," I shouted to a sophomore with a smirk.

"Was I that obvious," she asked with disappointment.

"Naw, I'm just that good," I said as she went on to dinner and I hurried on to the meeting with 20 seconds to spare.

"Good evening ladies, Gentlemen," I began as I walked into the room containing my three best friends, Zach, the two gentlemen agents, and the lady agent and sat down. One of the male agents slid a file from across the table.

"Take a look at this," he said indifferently. After quickly skimming the file he gave me I learned this:

_Operatives: Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxte, Jonas Anderson, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Ella Townsend, Thomas Langton, David Mantine_

_Objective: To take down the COC base in Rome_

_Tools: Anything able to come by_

_Cover: Four girls going for a college experience trip. Meet the boys who have lived in Rome for the last __**two **__years of their life. Have two weeks in Rome to complete the mission,_

_Other Information:_

_ Depart to Rome: January 22, 2013 10:00pm _

_ Come Back from Rome: February 6, 2013 12:00 pm _

_ Backup will be around if needed _

I stopped there. It went on to describe each of our covers that I decided that I would memorize later.

" So we leave in two days to Rome?" I confirmed. The agent, I'm guessing was named Ella Townsend nodded.

"Wait two days?" Macey asked," There is so not enough time. I have got to go pack." With that she got up and left. Then two things connected in my mind.

"It says here there is an agent named Ella Townsend joining us, does that mean you are…" I stopped their hoping she would get what I mean.

"Yes, I am Townsend's daughter," she confirmed witch a smirk.

"I knew she looked familiar!" shouted Bex.

"Alright Bex no need to let the school know. Anyways, I better get going. Agents, would you like to continue to stay here until it is time to depart?" I asked them as a good host. Madame Dabney would have been proud. They nodded their thanks and I walked out of the room.

* * *

** Sorry, I know this isn't much but I had to right this real quick because I am having a really busy week… anyway let me know what you want to happen in Rome and if you want Preston brought into the story and how much you want to have happened from GG5. Thank you so much and I will try to update soon!**

**Also, from what I understand, a Beta reader can help give ideas for a story, check grammar, and etc. I was wondering how I could get a beta reader becasue I would definetily love one. Thanks so much ...**


	7. Chapter 7- Getting Ready

_"Alright Bex no need to let the school know. Anyways, I better get going. Agents, would you like to continue to stay here until it is time to depart?" I asked them as a good host. Madame Dabney would have been proud. They nodded their thanks and I walked out of the room._

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

The next day I was awakened early by Macey to start getting ready for the mission. My mum and the other Gallagher staff would be coming at noon to retake their positions. We had already memorized our covers.

At around 11:30 we finished up with our disguises and suitcases. I now had wavy black hair with brown eyes. (We all used Liz's new eye drop inventions that changed your eye color for a month unless you use her special antidote.) We used another invention of Liz's that changed the form of our face so I had a rounder chin and pointier nose. Liz had curly light brown hair with hazel eyes. Her face was all round and her eyebrows were a little farther apart. Bex had straight dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Her face was all pointy with her chin being more to the point and her nose. Macey had silky pure blond hair and light blue eyes. She had a soft-looking face.

After we were done, we decided we would go to lunch then go practice in the P & E barn. When we walked into the dining hall, we went straight to the food. Suddenly, we noticed that everyone was silent. We turned around and saw everyone looking at us weirdly. Then the older kids all got up and surrounded us with a fighting stance. The four of us looked at each other and started laughing. The students looked confused, but didn't move.

"Girls, you have about 5 seconds to go finish eating your lunch or you all will have.." Bex didn't even need to finish before the girls realized who it was and all sprinted back to their seats. We got our food and congratulated each other on our great work. Then we headed over to the teacher table up front. We were still not used to going to the faculty tables upfront instead of our regular table.

We finished eating then all went to freshen up our skills in the barn. We all did some of Bex's "gym runs." Then we conditioned for a full after. Afterwards, Bex taught us some new moves she had learned. Liz was working the hardest, catching up after being behind a laptop for so long she had a lot to catch up on. After we were done we all were ready to take on any attacked. We headed off to our rooms and showered for dinner because by the time we were done it was six o' clock. As we walked toward the dining hall, I realized that my mom was not back yet.

"Lizzie wasn't my mother and the rest supposed to be here by noon," I asked as we continued starting to get worried. "We can't leave tomorrow without her here."

"Hmph, I will go check the CIA database for an update. I will meet you guys at dinner," Liz said as she veered off toward the Labs. I cleared my mind and walked into the dining hall thinking about how Zach had gone off back to Blackthorne to leave with Grant, Jonas, and Nick. Just then I remembered the three agents and saw them eating at a table to the side of the cafeteria. I smiled to them as me and my friends walked up to them.

"Hello, I hope your day was okay. Do you need anything before we leave tomorrow?" I asked them.

"No thank you. Just remember we leave at 11:30 tomorrow so I hope everything is in order here," Ella said hinting that she knew my mom wasn't here yet.

"I assure you it will. Thank you and enjoy your evening," I said to them as I walked to the teachers table only hoping that I was right.

* * *

**Hey everybody !**

**Hope you are enjoying the story. If you haven't really noticed yet I am kind of prolonging going onto the mission because I really am not sure what is going to happen yet. Please please please review and give me any idea whether you think its goode or bad because it will definitely help a lot. Thank you so much and REVIEW ! **


	8. Chapter 8- The Plane Ride

_"No thank you. Just remember we leave at 11:30 tomorrow so I hope everything is in order here," Ella said hinting that she knew my mom wasn't here yet. _

_"I assure you it will. Thank you and enjoy your evening," I said to them as I walked to the teachers table_ _only hoping that I was right._

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

The next day, I was awakened early yet again by Macey.

"Come on, Cam, get up we have got to go," she said obviously.  
I got up and grabbed our bags, which we had finished packing last night and headed to

Macey's jet. Bex, Liz, and the three agents were on board already.

"We are going to pick up the boys now, Cam," Bex said to me answering my unspoken question. I nodded in understanding and we took off. Macey's pilot for her jet was piloting. We all settled in and I drifted off to sleep.

**Bex's Pov**

After about two minutes in, everyone fell asleep except for me and Ella. I decided to take this opportunity to get to know her.

"So, Ella, where did you go to school?" I started by asking her.

"Oh I went to an academy similar to this Gallagher one except it is on an island near Antarctica so it is really cold," she responded with a shiver.

"Why would they build a school there then," I asked curiously.

"Well," she began, "Apparently, the cold is supposed to make us stronger. When we run drills and night drills and all that, we had to wear almost nothing. This way we became stronger and more immune to the cold. Also, the government owns the island so we have the whole island to ourselves except for a small village filled with CIA agents retired and a few civilians asked to live there to make CoveOps more interesting," Ella finished.

"Oh ok…." Before I could finish, the plane trembled a little then fixed itself. It did this about 3 times before it stopped. Ella Hmphed and I said, "I am going to go and check on the pilot," I excused myself and looked into the cockpit. Inside I saw the pilot passed at. I also see that he just managed to put on autopilot before he passed out. I searched around for a reason he would be asleep right now and saw the answer in his water. He must have taken a sip of his water and passed out. Only a spy like myself would see the poison remains in the water. Someone is trying to sabotage this trip. "Ella? We have a problem, can you come here for a second?" I asked her trying to keep calm. She walked in and stopped. Her face darkened as realization seeped in.

"Okay what do we do?" she asked.

"Back at Gallagher, we had a flying a plane course so I will start steering us while you wake everyone else up, okay?" I told her. She gaped for a second then nodded and turned around. I took a deep breath, moved the pilot to the co-pilot's seat gently, and flipped the auto-pilot switch off. The plane dipped for a second and I heard a screech from the other side of the curtain. I grinned and muttered, " the rest are awake." Then I took control of the plane and began to fly.

**Ella's POV **

I took a deep breath and shook everyone awake. Just as I awoke Liz the plane dipped and she screeched. I smiled and then began to explain to everyone what was going on. However, it was getting annoying because they kept interrupting so I told them, "Guys, I don't know just listen. Bex is flying the plane right now and we need to plan something before we land, because when we do, I am guessing there is going to be someone waiting for us. Someone we wouldn't want to." I finished with a grim smile. Everyone was silent for a moment then all started arguing at once. I sighed and just turned around to go talk to Bex.

* * *

**Hey I know I said this was on hold but I kind of just thought about this. I still need some ideas though… anyways Review please :)! **

**P.S : I want to write a new story. I have two ideas with the plots planned out but I am not sure which one to write first. Which one would you all like to read: One about Cammie going to Blackthorne to visit her godfather or one where Cammie and her friends have kids and go to Gallagher... thank you and please leave a review or PM saying which one :) **

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	9. Chapter 9-Jumping

**Hey everyone... Thanks to Gallagher24 and Anjali for reviewing :)... Without further ado please enjoy !**

* * *

**Macey POV**

After, Ella finished explaining what was wrong, everyone was stunned silent.

"We should jump the plane!" Bex insisted.

" No absolutely not what are we going to do about the luggage I have every cosmetic product we need for this mission in this luggage. We cannot leave it, I cried desperately. Luckily, everyone was thinking out it.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Liz said. A few seconds later we heard a huge scream.

"Liz? You okay," I shouted slowly walking towards the door. When I opened I saw Liz with a horrified expression looking under the toilet.

"What's wrong Liz?What's under there?" I asked confused. I looked behind me to see Cammie, who has been oddly silent this whole time with a grave expression on her face.

"Guys, look at this," Liz started. " I was walking in when I tripped on the ledge of the door . When I landed I saw this huge bomb under the toilet. I checked and we have ten minutes before it detonates. I tried taking it off and disarming it but i can't, even with my high-tech tools that I take with me. I would need more time, " Liz finished with a sigh.

I looked at Cammie and she didn't look surprised but determined.

"What's up, Cam," I asked her even though I was afraid of the answer.

"Right before the whole pilot poison thing, I found a note in my pocket. I will tell you what it said later but right now we need to jump the plane. Macey, look for parachutes or stuff we could us as one. Liz, go let everyone know whats going on and get ready. I will be right back," Cammie turned around around and left. I immediately got into spy and and looked for parachutes. I found a total of 15. I gathered a bunch and set off to hand them out. When I got into the main room. I handed everyone theirs.

"Look guys their are even ten extras! We can hook them onto the suitcases and bring them down with us," I tried to cheer evveryone up. The other two agents went to go get the boys and get something down before we meet up with each other so it was just us four roommates and Ella.

**Cammie POV**

After I told everyone I turned around and reviewed the letter one more time to make sure I understood right. It read:

_ Dearest Cammie, _

_How are you? I hear that you are recovering from last time we met. I have a proposition for you._

_If you hand over the necklace, that I know you are carrying with you, then I will leave your auntie here _

_alone. You could even come get her yourself. I don't know how much more she can take so if you want _

_her to survive you might want to make your decision quick. If you don't believe me, then go ahead and _

_look at the CD enclosed. Make your decision and meet me at the Paris base at 12 in four days. _

_Your dearest friend, _

_ C.G_

I gulped and looked at the CD I was holding. I hadn't had time to view it and I am not sure if I want to. I don't want to see Abby at her weakest. However, I also couldn't jeopardize the team. I sighed and squeezed the necklace that was around my neck. I couldn't afford to give that up. What do I do? I put everything away, grabbed my bag and left to go meet the rest of the group in the main room.

**Liz POV**

When Cammie walked in we were just getting settled and tying the parachutes of the suitcase. Bex gave Cammie her parachute and we were all ready. The bomb was going to go off in about 5 minutes.

"Alright everyone we have five minutes 37 seconds. I think we should jump now, " Bex said.

We all agreed and grabbed hands making a circle. Everyone grabbed two suitcases as well. Bex flipped the switch to open the back of the plane and we all looked at eachother and smiled.

"This is going to be bloody awesome!" Bex said trying to lighten our mood. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay on a count of three," Cammie said.

"One.." Ella began.

"Two…" I said.

"Three.. " we all said together and jumped. I screamed as loud as I could. When looked at from above, you could see five girls flat in the shape of a circle. They all had their hands out holding each other and the luggage and were also dropping like weights.

When we reached about 60 feet above the ground we pulled our parachutes and huffed as we were dragged higher from the sudden air. When we landed, I looked up to see many terrified faces and saw we had lots of explaining to do. I sighed and began to unstrap my parachute.

* * *

**Okay everyone. I am kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews so I decided I am not going to update until I get 5 reviews. Thank you sooo much and let me know what you think/want to happen….! :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Interrogation

_When we reached about 60 feet above the ground we pulled our parachutes and huffed as we were dragged higher from the sudden air. When we landed, I looked up to see many terrified faces and saw we had lots of explaining to do. I sighed and began to unstrap my parachute. _

**Cammie POV**

Once I finished unstrapping, I looked up and observed. I observed: how many of my team were okay, where my team was, the faces now looking at us with many different emotions from curiosity to horror, if there were any "bad" people watching us, and for a way out of this predicament. I saw that everyone was okay other than Ella whose parachute had caught on a fire hydrant and she couldn't untangle herself. I signaled to Bex and she got up and helped her. I noticed a group of three people, one boy and two girls, who looked suspicious. Everyone else were trying to find a way to help us.  
"Hey everyone, sorry, we were going sky diving and I guess we jumped to early. We are fine," However, I guess fate wasn't in our favor because I guess time just ran out for the plane just exploded. Many people screamed and took cover. I swore and grabbed our things thinking it would be a good time to leave. I would have Liz hack and delete all security footage of that later. I gathered everyone, grabbed the suitcases, and we all left. Immediately, I felt as if someone was following us. I used a reflection of a passing by pond and confirmed my premonition. I, using a secret signal the girls and I created in 6th grade when we started at Gallagher, shared my discoveries with the rest of the girls. (**A/N: I know they started in 7****th**** but I want them to start in 6****th**** it will be relevant later on) **They nodded and we used the Incargen Technique where we split up with partners, walked into different stores, changed, and met up by the nearest fountain. First, we stashed all of our luggage in a fold in the corner which is virtually impossible to see. Then, I grabbed Ella and said, "Hey Ella, look at that blouse, I want to go try it on come on. We'll be right back Tracy!" I shouted referring to Bex. Ella and I went in the store and I explained what was going on to Ella. I grabbed us some new clothes and disguises and pulled us into the dressing room. I put on the clothes and put the clothes I was wearing on the hanger. I ripped off the price then helped Ella. We left and could barely recognize ourselves. I smirked with pride then we left. Luckily, there was a fountain right across the street in the square so Ella and I bout hot dogs and sat down to wait for Bex, Liz, and Macey. Exactly 1 minute and 2 seconds later they showed up.

"Oh My God.. McKenna is that you!?" I asked Macey.

"Eeeeehhh! Caleyn, how have you been? Its been what, 8 months since Camp Kenda?" Macey replied while muttering really lowly so only a spy would hear, "Really Mckenna? You chose that on purpose because you know I hate that name," She glared a 'I will get back at you' glare and Bex silently chuckled.

"Do you want to come back to our place to hang with us? Oh by the way this is Eva," I said pointing to Ella. Macey nodded and I turned around and started leading us to the nearest hotel. Once we were there I had Liz hack her way into the security footage and scan the area for those 3 suspicious people. We found them eating at a Café in front of the hotel. I had her delete all the footage of us landing and then me and the four girls climbed down the back balcony and snuck away towards where we stuck the luggage. We then walked the 2 miles to the safe house in the woods while using every counter-surveillance we knew. We got there after about an hour and a half with no trouble.

**Bex POV**

When we got to the safe house I felt that something was wrong. I motioned for everyone to stop and Cammie looked at me like she understood. I nodded at her and snuck ahead. The girls were right behind me. I kicked open the door and found the three kids standing behind the door. They automatically attacked me.

" Come on, this is hardly fair three against one," I shouted in an Australian accent so as not to give myself away unnecessarily. Then Cammie and the rest came in and we spread out fighting. Out of nowhere two more boys came in. I got into my fighting pattern and had a sudden spurt of energy. Adrenaline was coursing through my body. _Kick. Punch. Roundhouse. Flip. Again. Again. Menskley Maneuver... _I beat my opponent and knocked her out. I looked around and realized all five of them were down after 45 minutes of fighting. Liz got out rope while Macey got the first aid kit. I did my impo-knot on all of them, where every time they move it tightens so its is simply impossible to get out of. They were all unconscious so we went down to the sublevel of the safe house. Each and every sublevel has an interrogation, sound proof room. We took all five, the two girls and three boys, down to the room. Together, we tied all of them to the wall and to a chair by their wrists. Then we taped their mouths and left, locking the door after us. It was 10 o' clock at night by this so we set up the camera to alert us if anybody woke up, then we went to bed.

**Liz POV**

It was 9:00 AM when my wrist got a little shock. I woke up and saw that the 'prisoners' had all woken up. I woke up the others and we got ready for an interrogation session.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't get 5 reviews but I couldn't help but update.. Oh well :) Read and Review.. please? Also it would be great if you could answer these in your review: **

**1- Do you want something to go wrong with Ella's family life (like something with Townsend not approving or something) ?**

**2- Do you want the group to succeed or fail in bombing the base and have someone taken hostage instead?**

**3- Is there any specific POV you want ( like to see what is going on with the boys or something..) ?**

**4- Do you want the boys to meet up now or later?**

**Okay I have the next chapter all written so I just need to get to 35 reviews at least to upload. Thank You so much!**


	11. Chapter 11- The Actual Interrogating :)

**! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. **

**Uknowiloveu: **Thanks so much for the reply. It really helped! It was funny the way you said no to much drama so thanks for that laugh :)

**Oemh: **thanks for answering my questions !

**GallagherGirl108: **Thanks for the review.. its those kinds of reviews that encourage me to keep on writing so thank you very much !

**Gg01: **You have reviewed so many of my chapters even if it was just a small word it still felt good that someone did read my story.. Thanks :)

**Preunka: ** haha I couldn't stop laughing at your review…it made my day :D. Thank you very much and I hope you find the update satisfying!

* * *

**Liz POV**

"Tell me why you are here!" Cammie said in a deathly calm voice for the third time. She then continued to slap him across the face. I winced for him. This is how it had been all morning it is now 12:10. We had all taken turns of trying to figure out who they are. So far we know that one boy is a brother to two of the girls, and the last boy and girl were siblings. They were close family friends and the brother and the other girl were dating. We separated them by sibling and once even by dating and made them watch each other get interrogated. We had broken all of them and found out a lot from them. Cammie is now working on the leader of this small group. She was really good at it, I guess it is because she was tortured herself at one point. This boy was the hardest one so far.

" Okay that was your third chance. Macey," Cammie said looking the boy straight in the eyes. Macey sadly grabbed the boys sister by her hair and dumped her in front of her brother.

" It was your choice, " Macey talked to him, " Just remember you could have stopped it all you guys had to do was tell us what you wanted." She finished and turned around to come back by me. I was guarding the door. Bex and Ella were working on the other prisoners just getting info once Cammie broke them.

"I really don't want to do this, but the protection of my friends comes first. I am going to ask you a question and if I am not satisfied by your answer your sister gets it. Ready?" He nodded in fear.

"Okay," Cammie began, "Let's start easy. Who sent you?"

" I can't say," he croaked.

"Wrong answer," Cammie said then did a Dalen Move to the sister, where you kick the person in the stomach then punched them in the back. The girl screamed and I winced. I could see Cammie tearing inside for I know she hated to do this but she had to stay strong. The boy moved forward to try to get to her.

"Okay just leave my little sister alone. There is a lot to tell can I at least get some water and food?" he pleaded. Cammie nodded to me and I went to get water and a small strawberry. I handed it to Cammie.

"This is all you get. Once you talk you will get more," She said then told Macey to clean up the girl. I watched as Macey went to the girl, gently picked her up and started cleaning her up. She was the youngest, maybe 15 while the rest were about 18. We tried to go easier on her because Cammie didn't want to traumatize her like she herself was. The boy finished drinking and his small fruit then began to explain.

" I don't know exactly who sent us. We are a group of private people. We are sent a file and sent to do work. We were sent here to get information about you, where your staying, and to bug you. We were also sent to deliver some sort of later about an Abby," At this I perked up and stared at Cammie. Her look hardened but she didn't look surprised.

"Cam, you are spilling later," Macey said to her from behind her back. Cammie nodded then signaled to the boy to continue.

"The letter was left on your table up in front of the cabin," the boy continued. Cammie looked straight at me and I turned around and went to search for the letter. I looked through all the books and tables and everything, but I could not find anything. However, when I was walking back to tell Cammie, I found something. It was a metal object that was vibrating every thirty seconds and I couldn't tell what it was. Then realization dawned on me and I sprinted with the metal thing. I could only hope that I sprinted in time.

* * *

**Hey everyone.. Up to 42 reviews for me to update. Thank You so much**


	12. Chapter 12-Running Again

**Hey thanks for all the reviews!**

**AlexandraGallagher:** Nope, I kind of let it on that it was kind of one but I thought I would make a twist :) thanks for reviewing!

**Uknowiloveu:** You will find out what the metal thing is when you read ahead and more details later.. Enjoy and thanks for the review ! :)

**Oemh: **Glad you liked it..Thanks for the review!

**Gg01**: I wouldn't make Macey do that cause then she wouldn't look to smart… but anyways thanks and enjoy :)

**XxCandyygirlxX**: hehe I like cliffies :) ha I hope it wasn't my broing writing that made you fall asleep :D lol… thanks for the review !

_However, when I was walking back to tell Cammie, I found something. It was a metal object that was vibrating every thirty seconds and I couldn't tell what it was. Then realization dawned on me and I sprinted. I could only hope that I sprinted in time_

**Now … please enjoy this next chapter. Chapter 12- Running again**

* * *

**Macey's POV**

I was just finishing with the girl, who had fallen asleep, when Liz came bursting in gasping for breath.

"A tracker," is all she managed to get out for she looked in shock.

"What?" Cammie said. She could see Liz was freaking out like me.

"I couldn't find the letter, but I found this," she pulled out some device and I automatically recognized.

"How did they get your device Lizzie?" I asked.

"I don't know the only people you knew about it was our pack of seven. I wouldn't be freaking out, but I left it in my dorm at Gallagher. There is only one, so either someone took it, or they took my blueprint and built their own," Lizzie finished calming down. Just down the device vibrated again.

"It shook 5 times which means that they activated it 10 minutes ago. Which means they could be here any minute, we have to get out of here," she finished, doing the math.

Cammie through the boy a dirty look and the boy look scared.  
" I promise you, I didn't put that there. I don't know maybe my team might have snuck it…" before he could finish pleading Cammie interrupted.

"We will talk about this later," then she whipped out a napotine patch and slapped it onto him. " Liz, go tell Liz and slap these on the rest of them," she threw a few napotine patches to Liz then began to get the boy ready.

I put a patch on the girl to make sure she doesn't wake up then I gagged her and tied her hands and legs. I threw her over my shoulder and followed Cammie out with the boy. We walked out to see Ella (who was carrying one of the other hostages) and Bex (who was carrying the other two) followed by Liz waiting in the main room. Bex nodded to me and I grabbed the rest of our bags. (We were already packed just in case.) Cammie opened the secret vault exit, and then led us all down. She broke into a swift run and everyone else followed. I was last so I shut the trap door and we all were running. After about thirty minutes we reached the end, or so I thought. Then Cammie reached for a secret part of the wall that was higher than the rest and we all slipped inside. Inside there was a room in which I stared in awe. It had a kitchen, a living room, and 4 beds. It also, of course, contained an interrogation room. However, sadly, Cammie went straight to a drawer grabbed a pair of keys and continued to exit with a door. I looked up and sighed. In front of us was the longest staircase up I have seen. After 25 minutes and 34 seconds we reached the top. There were bags, Nordstrom shopping bags and I squealed and almost dropped the girl and bags. "Oops," I giggled. We put the five kids in the big one and then the bags of our clothes on top, then continued out. (I know what you are thinking, "How can that all fit in small Nordstrom bag" however, au contraire they were pretty big bags. Also don't forget, we=spies:) ) We went out the door to find ourselves in the handicap bathroom of the mall. We all got out and saw that the mall was especially deserted. I sighed, what a crime. We left the mall and Cammie used the keys to find the car.

"Is this car here 24/7?" Ella asked her confused. Cammie just shrugged. We dropped everything in the trunk, Strapped the five teens into the backseats, then drove off. Cammie drove us to another small house, however it was really small, more like a hut.

"Okay," Cammie began," before we continue to wear we are staying we need to strip everything and make sure there are no bugs, trackers, or anything else of the sort," she said in the language we made together. (It was an assignment during senior year.) We all nodded and began searching, and good thing we did. We ended up finding 30 tracking bugs, 4 cameras, and 10 audio bugs. Luckily, about half of them were not activated. Bex took all of them and went to go attack them to birds and other animals to keep them moving. However, we also found the letter that the boy was originally talking about, as well as a bra that none of us owned. Ella laughed in disgust and I guessed that it was one of the prisoners. Cammie just wondered why it was "off" in the first place. At this point, we woke up the kids and gave them food, water, and exercise. Liz gave them her sedative that put them back to sleep, and then we repacked and headed off again. It was at this point, 10:00 pm. Bex was driving. Even though I feared for my life at that point, I couldn't help but fall asleep. I was woken up later by a bunch of screaming and shouting. I groaned and looked at the time to see it was 11:30, then before I could get up to see what was going on, I heard a piercing scream.

* * *

**Hey everybody. Tomorrow I am leaving for a trip to Arizona and I am not sure if I will be able to update, however if you wonderful peops get me to 52 reviews then I most likely could type it up on my phone… :D Thanks so much and Review please !**


	13. Chapter 13- Grant and Jonas

**Hey everyone, I just got back from Arizona last night. It was an 8 and a half hour drive! Anyways, shoutouts: **

**Dragovich: **Hope you find this chapter to satisfaction :). Thanks for the review!

**XxCandyygirlxX: **Haha I have two alarms :) Glad you love my writing. It feels goode to know someone enjoys the story!

**Uknowiloveu:** Thanks for the review and I had a great time in Arizona :D

**Gg01: **Thanks for reviewing it means a lot !

**The Awesome Onee: **Thanks for reading the story finally :D haha

**Oemh: **I live in CA! haha I am glad you enjoy my writing. Personally, I think its a little girly but I guess that is because I am a girl :) anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy...

* * *

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**_Previously- Macey POV_**

_I was woken up later by a bunch of screaming and shouting. I groaned and looked at the time to see it was 11:30, then before I could get up to see what was going on, I heard a piercing scream._

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to Liz screaming. I quickly crept up to go see what was going on. Outside I saw Bex pinning down a man and yelling at him while Liz, looking like she saw a ghost, right next to her.  
"What were you doing to Liz. Why did you creep up on her?," she said deathly and man looked like he was starting to get angry. He looked around 19 years old like us. He had brown hair and light blue eyes that I could see from in the car at this dawn (and ungodly) hour.  
"I wasn't going to hurt your friend, dumbass!" He was really getting mad now (probably about being pinned by a girl). Bex just slapped him.  
"Don't be rude," she said. He just scoffed. I'd had enough I got up and strutted over to them.  
"What's going on here?" I asked.  
"Ask him," Bex replied disgustedly. I signaled to Bex and she picked him up. Luckily, the truck was parked in the middle of nowhere, where we had parked to rest a little. Bex picked up the man and Liz got her rope. Using the pole with the sign saying '_beware_ _of_ _animals,'_ we tied him up with his wrists over his head. I started the little interrogation.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

He replied, "Why didn't you ask that earlier before the slapping and punching, I would have answered," he began I rolled my eyes and told him to continue.  
"I am a friend of Zach's. He asked me to give you a message to repay an old favor," At this I tensed and all us girls look at each other. Then Ella stepped forward and got him down. I went inside and grabbed some food from our bags. I came out and handed everyone an apple and we sat on the floor and talked. I looked at my internal clock and realized that it is now January 24 at night which meant we only have 12 full days to complete this mission. I sighed and the  
boy began to explain. "He wanted me to let you five girls know that..."  
(**A/N: I will get back to the girls I just wanted to catch up so you know what has been going on with the boys.)**

**Zach POV**  
So since the girls wanted to start on their own, I went with the two male agents, Thomas and David, to go and meet with Grant and Jonas a little away from Blackthorne. What I hadn't told Cammie about my "mission" before this one was that because we found out Dr. Steve was a double agent they needed someone to take over so I became headmaster at Blackthorne. I was instructed to fix it up. I started by closing all connections and doing checks on everyone to make sure no one was going rogue. Then I speeded up the curriculum and made it way more strict because people were lagging and the GG were getting way too far ahead. I also added night, surprise, and real-world drills that gave the boys discipline and understanding of what would be going on when they graduate. I got the idea from what Cammie started at Gallagher when she took over headmaster and Cove Ops. Blackthorne had really started improving after all this. Then I had flown over the Gallagher leaving Grant and Jonas in charge of Blackthorne. Now, Thomas, David, and I were on the plane. We were landing in about 15 minutes so I continued to finalize the plans for our part of the mission. We had to cut off all connections with the base in Rome while the girls are attacking and taking in some of the people tere. After we landed in this city about 20 miles from Blackthorne, us three boys.. I mean men,

"What are you smirking 'bout,Goode," David smirked at me. He likes to think he's very slick. If you tell anyone I told you this I will hunt you down, but I think he is correct. He knows everything and is almost as goode as me!

"Nothin you need to know, Mantine," I smirked right back. After about 10 minutes we arrived at our agreed meeting place.

"Grant and Jonas should be here already," Thomas said suspiciously. Thomas was more of a tech and disguise guy. He can disguise or hide anything he wanted, including himself. On the plane he made my headphones look like a bag of chips and I spent 30 minutes looking for them freaking out while they just laughed.

"Let's just give them 10 minutes and then we'll go looking," I replied scanning the courtyard. The two boys just nodded. When ten minutes went by and no one showed up I got worried.

"Alright, let's split up and look for them. Turn on your comms," Thomas said. We all turned on the comms that Thomas gave us. They were almost as goode as the ones that Liz gave us. They all looked different. David's, to fit his personality, was like an earring. Mine were disquised as a little speck lipstick on my ear. Thomas's was just almost invisible in his ear with a skin color material. We then split up. I would check all of the alleys and back ways. Thomas was checking all the buildings, and David was looking around the parks, sewers, and public places. After walking down 6 different alleys, I found a circle of people far in one. They were in the shadows so I could barely tell who/what was going on. I snuck up and saw they were surrounding someone. After my eyes adjusted, I saw Grant and Jonas were in the middle.

"Slickman (David), Shadow (Thomas) I have eyes. I am in the 6th street alley, two lefts them a right," I whispered to them.

"Be right there. Hold," David responded. Yeah right. I went up to the gang and flipped on of them over, holding them in a choke hold.

"What's going on here," I said to them. Everyone froze because no one had seen me. I spared a glance and saw Grant unconscious and all bruised up. Jonas was just standing there. I grinned then I turned back to the gang. The person who I'm guessing was the leader started talking, "Well, who do we have here." I just grinned back at him. I could have sworn I didn't see him do anything, but as if planend everyone moved forward and attacked me. I dropped the guy I was holding and grabbed the first person coming towards me. I realized it was a female and cringed. I knocked her out then disappeared into the shadows. Everyone looked around but couldn't find me. I came out and grabbed the leader.

"Nobody move, actually everyone has about 10 seconds to leave before I snap his neck," referring to the leader who was frozen and fueled with anger in my grip. Everyone looked at their leader and he nodded. They all left and I dropped the leader who tried to punch my face, but I grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back, then kicked him forward. He grunted then walked away with what pride he had left. Just then David and Thomas came sprinting.

"Aww, you didn't leave anyone for use," David complained in a little boys voice. I just shrugged. "Dude, what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost," he continued.

"It's just, that gang that was just here… they.. and," I couldn't get the words out which was so not like me. Thomas just laughed. I took a deep breath and continued," That gang didn't fight like a gang, they fought like a 8th grader at Blackthorne," I tried to explain.

"So basically, they fought like a way downgrade version of you?" Thomas simplified. I just nodded.

"That's strange. We could stick around and try to find them," Thomas suggested.

"But what about the ladies?" David asked.

"We could send someone to let them know what is going on. I have someone who owes me in the area," I suggested. Just then, Grant and Jonas started to stir. Jonas had been awake, but had been knocked out when the short fight broke out. I looked at them and finished," Okay I will call in a favor. Let's get the boys to the hotel to figure out what's going on," With that, David grabbed Grant, Thomas grabbed Jonas, and I took out my phone. After a few quick words with my contact, I hung up and we walked to the hotel to go figure out what's going on.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter and hopefully it slightly made up for not updating the last five days. Also if you have anything/ideas that you want to happen please PM or Review! **


	14. Chapter 14- The Plan

**Hey everyone. To answer everyone's reviews: **

**XxCandyygirlxX**: Well first, I just wanted to say thank you because you have reviewed a lot on the last few chapters. Even if it is just a few words it still feels great so thanks! Second, I hope you now understand who that guy was….. :)

**Oemh:** Yeah it is really pretty there. Ooh when I was there, there was a dance competition going on and a bunch of girls were there in there dance uniforms :) haha. And yes, Zach and Cammie are still dating…..Thanks for the review!

**Uknowiloveu: **You will have to wait to figure out :D haha Thanks for reviewing!

**And without further ado, Chapter 14 **

* * *

_Previously __**Zach POV**_

_With that, David grabbed Grant, Thomas grabbed Jonas, and I took out my phone. After a few quick words with my contact, I hung up and we walked to the hotel to go figure out what's going on._

**Grant POV**

Ughhh… I woke up about 20 minutes ago with a pounding headache. I could hear muffled whispers but I don't think they know I was awake. First, as a spy I tried to figure out where I was (Laying on a couch in a room, most likely a hotel because I felt the pressure from being high up) and who I was with (I'm pretty sure Zach and a few other guys because I can hear his twitch and male grumble.) I groaned and tried to sit up but ended up rolling off the couch. Zach just laughed and I glared at him.

"Dude, what happened," I mumbled.

"Ha, I could ask you the same thing," he just laughed back.

"Hey quiet it down, my head is killing me," Jonas suddenly got up. "So update, Zach. What's going on?"

"Well, I sent a message to the girls that we are a little delayed and won't be arriving for another two days. That means we have another two days to see what was up with that gang," Zach responded.

"Wait, why would be delay our mission for a gang," I said all to eager to move on from the gang that beat me. Me, Grant, one of the best fighters during my time at Blackthorne (only second to Cammie.)

"I got this one Zach," Jonas spoke up. "Think about it, Grant. How were they able to beat us?"

"There were like 20 of them," I interrupted trying to salvage a little pride.

"And we should have been able to beat them. They were trained in moves that Blackthorne had taught us when we were younger. How? We need to research this a little more." Jonas finished with a smirk.

"Ehhem," Zach cut in. That got a laugh out of all of us. Then someone cleared there throat. I looked around and saw two men, one leaning against the wall and the other at a laptop with.. paint bottles? surrounding them. "Oh right, Grant, Jonas this is David Mantine and this is Thomas Lanton ," Zach introduced. The guy leaning on the wall was David and the other one was Thomas.

"Why do you have paint?" I asked the Thomas guy. He just grinned. I shrugged it off and payed attention to more matters at hand. "Okay… So what's our plan? Oh and where's the food I'm hungry," I finished. Zach just grabbed a bowl of chips.

"Okay. We'll go out to eat in a bit. We need to figure out our plan," he continued. I just nodded. Then that David guy spoke up.

"I say we spread out and get the word out. Go to all the pubs and bars and more and spread the word we were looking to give them some business. As they were running I saw there symbol which is like a drug symbol. I don't remember what it looks like but I remember seeing it before when I was younger. Then we just wait and when the word gets to them they'll corner us and ask what we want," he decided. I agreed. Revenge, pay back, getting back my dignity. Whatever you call it, I'm all for it.

"Sounds good," Zach said.

"Alright, here are some comms for everyone. We could go now. It is 11 AM," Thomas began.

"What! I knocked out through dinner!" I think I am going to faint. We so need to go eat.

Thomas just raised his eyebrows, David grinned and Zach shrugged.

"Hey, pretty good. But you need to switch the wiring on this," Jonas spoke up holding the comms Thomas had given him. "Here give me those bitweetzers (**A/N: a random tool I made up that Jonas invented)**," Thomas was hesitant but he handed them over. Jonas tweeked them and gave the comms back to Thomas. After some inspection his jaw dropped.

"How did you.. I have been trying to.. Wow," he was speechless. I couldn't help but laugh. Geek talk.

"Okay whatever, let's go I'm starving," I got up and went to freshen up. You never know what ladies we'll meet.

"Don't let Bex here you say that," Zach smirked and held up his phone which I'm guessing mans he recorded that. Did I say that out loud?

"Dude, you are as pale as a paper," David laughed. I lunged towards Zach to grab the recording but he dodged and sprinted into the bathroom locking the door.

"No fair, you coward come out here," I whined banging on the door. "If you don't come out I'm knocking the door down!" I yelled.

**David POV**

Haha. This was entertaining to watch. I like this Grant guy.

"Alright, enough of this. I'm leaving to Chef Hot Dog's," I announced.

"Ooh, I love that restaurant," Zach and Grant squealed at the same exact time in the same high pitched girl voice. That was creepy and I couldn't help but crack up. I shook my head and walked out hearing Grant get out his own phone to try to explain to Bex to ignore what Zach had sent her. As soon as we got outside, we headed over to the bar around the corner first to start the news spreading. (**A/N: For the sake of the story, I'm changing all of their ages to 22 including the girls)** With me in the front fixing my comms, we got quite a few stares and I couldn't help but smirk.

"ID please," the guard said in a bored voice. I showed him mine and walked right in. The first thing I saw was this hot chick just leaning against the counter twirling her hair. I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. I walked over to her and she didn't even glance my way. I leaned over the bar and ordered a drink.

"Hey," I said looking towards her. _Hey, really?_ She just scoffed and walked away. I sighed grabbed my drink and headed back to the boys promising myself to get back to the lady.

**Cammie POV **

"So let me get this straight. Zach sent you here to tell us he's caught up dealing with a gang so we have to wait before fulfilling the plan?" I asked annoyed. The man just nodded.

"That's actually kind of good because we could do with a few more plan finalizing," Liz spoke up.

"Yeah, but what gang? Are they okay," Ella said worriedly.

"No offense, Ella, but why would you care," Macey interrupted.

"David is my cousin," she shrugged. "We are really close and I have known Thomas since I was a baby."

"Oh…." Macey shrugged back. "Good to know. So, are they okay?" We all looked toward the man.

"I don't know anything. All I know is I owed Zach and he asked me to tell you to give them two days before continuing. Anyways I have to be going," I blinked and he was gone. I looked around in confusion and saw everyone else doing the same. Then I saw him, me being a pavement artist myself, walking away in the corner of my eye. For his sake, I let him walk away and turned toward the rest of the girls.

"Okay, we have wasted enough time. We have to get moving to be there in time as well as we don't know if we are being tracked. Plus, I bet the five prisoners are awake in the truck," I said. Then we all walked over toward the car and I opened the trunk to be met by 10 panicked eyes. I carried one of the boys and the girls grabbed everyone else. He was really struggling but he wasn't that strong. This being a spy car, it was well equipped with everything we would need in any situation including this one. I took out one of the hand locks and put them on him. These basically tied him down and to the car but allowed him to move around and stretch. Once all five of them were tied down, we took off all of their gags and gave them food and water. I didn't want to starve them.

"So, want to say anything," I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Well, we have talked and all agreed to tell you what is really going on," One of the girls announced. I ignored the 'we have talked part' because I don't want to know how. I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww! **

**Let's try to get to 55 reviews ? Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 16- The SOD

**_Previously- David POV_**

_"Hey," I said looking towards her. Hey, really? She just scoffed and walked away. I sighed, grabbed my drink, and headed back to the boys promising myself to get back to the lady. _

* * *

**David's POV **

"Uhhhhh," I woke up with a panging headache. Looking around, I didn't see any of the boys and I began to panic. This is just like 14th birthday all over again, I thought chuckling. It had been a disaster (the b-day.) My older 18 year old cousins had taken me out on a right of passage to be a man. We partied at random places and I woke up at the illegal club in the warehouse alone. Turns out all of the boys had gone home with different ladies and left em alone. I had to sit by myself for 4 HOURS before Jacob (one of the cousins) realized and came rushing back for forgiveness. Anyways, I got up and found myself in an apartment. I sighed s I started to remember what happened last night. We had gone from bar to illegal warehouses to restaurants to clubs to anywhere else we could spreading the news subtly. Last night, I guess I got drunk after taking a shot at each of the bars and I ended up coming renting a hotel. _Sigh, _that was a good night, I smirked to myself. Leaving the hotel, I turned on my comms.

"Thomas, you there?"

"Shut up you are talking wayyy to loud D man," Grant groaned (**A/N: hehe grant groaned :D) **

"What happened to you Grantypoo?" Zach cheered

"D man? Grantypoo?" Thomas spoke up.

"Dude, Zach tone down the peppiness!" Grant groaned again.

"Alright, Alright enough of this where is everybody, I just got back to the hotel room," Jonas finally spoke up.

"I'm almost to the room, everybody meet there in 20. I'm in line getting coffee and breakfast," Zach finalized.

"Coffee? What are you a girl?" Grant spoke up defiantly. " But yay, I'm hungry."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean," a voice spoke up. I froze and I could hear Jonas choking in the background.

"Uhh, who is this?" I asked nervously, wondering how they got into our comms unit.

"What? You don't think we would be keeping tabs and tracking you after you so rudely left us?" the voice repeated.

"My British Bombshell?" Grant spoke up delightedly.

"Grantpoo?" The girl teased.

"Bex! That's not fair we didn't get to hack your comms," Zach whined.

"Hey its not our fault Gallagher had a better curriculum," She stated. Gallagher? Bex? What Is this?

"Excuse me, but this is?" Thomas spoke my thoughts.

"Grant?" the Bex girl asked.

"Oh right, Thomas…" Grant began.

"Hi," Thomas replied.

"This is Bex. David…."

"Hey," I spoke up.

"This is Bex," Grant finished." Happy British Bombshell?"

"Much," Bex concluded. D Man? Grantypoo? British Bombshell? I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Okay, so what do you guys want?" I stated just passing the coffee shop. I waved to Zach and he jumped up and down waving like a little girl. I chuckled and cleared my throat.

"Well, a lot has happened to us. Basically, the over view is we were attacked by five people. We interrogated them and found something you might like to know about this gang of yours," she stated.

**Bex's POV **

So I though about the past two days and what had happened. Our pilot had been poison and our plane exploded. We had been attacked by five kids (two girls and three boys), we had interrogated that group, we had received note about our Blackthorne boys being in trouble with a gang, we had figured out this new group is after us, and we hacked into our Blackthorne boys comms. I sighed and spoke up, "Well, a lot has happened to us. Basically, the over view is we were attacked by five people. We interrogated them and found something you might like to know about this gang of yours," I simply put. I though back to this morning and what exact words they had used:

"_Well, we have talked and all agreed to tell you what is really going on," One of the girls announced. "We are part of this organization called SOD _**(A/N: Lol I wasn't sure what to name it so I ripped off the Circle of Cavan name :p)** _Which stands for the Square of Daniens. Our original leader, Phox Daniens, was a part of the CIA when the agency killed his wife to cut off loose ends when she betrayed the agency. He swore revenge on the CIA, and many people who were fed up with them joined him. Later on, he had a plan to destroy them, however it included messing with the COC. The COC and the CIA were enemies but they decided to work together in this one way to end it. That really pissed off Daniens because they had a deal and the COC betrayed it, So the only group that he hated more than the CIA, was the Circle. So this comes back to you. We were sent to scout you all out and give you this information. You bombing this base will really help us out as well, so after staking the base out, we borught you some knowledge that might help," the girl finished. We had all just stared at her in shock. "To give you all this information, you have to trust us and unchain us though." Cammie thought about it and then nodded at me leading to Ella and I unlocking them. _

_ "Those were really tight," the youngest complained and I just smirked. After stretching they all went to the car and took out MY suitcase. _

_ "Hey what are you doing with that," I shouted at them. They just told me to wait and I huffed. Then they took out a package that I could have sworn was not in there two minutes ago. _

_ "We weren't sure where else to hide it while we were making sure you were trustworthy," One of the boy said sheepishly, eyeing my bra. They then walked over and handed the package to Cammie. We all crowded around to see. _

_ "Thank -," I looked up to see they were all already gone and I shrugged._

"Anyways, Zach have you heard of a certain Esmeralda Jacobs?" I continue.

**Grant POV**

So by this time, we were all sitting in the hotel room drinking coffee and listening to Bex talk through the speakers Jonas had hooked up.

"Anyways, Zach, have you heard of a certain Esmeralda Jacobs?" Bex asked. We all looked to Zach and I chuckled. He turned as pale as a glaze donut! Haha

"Umm.. I mean.. Why?" he stuttered out.

"Haha there are a lot of reasons why!" she chuckled easily and I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**Hey everybody hope you enjoyed :)**

**Just wanted to thank:**

**Drama Queen 1998: **I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to reread it 7 times lol :D thanks for reviewing !

**Hopeandpeache123**: I glad it doesn't make it more confusing with the new characters.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Oemh: **Yeah and did you hear… It apparently just snowed in Phoenix which it never does so that was cool… Anyways thanks for reviewing :p !

**Goode Feelin: **Haha I agree I love Grant and his entertaining personality that's the fun part about writing :D thanks for reviewing!

**Uknowiloveu: **Thanks for reviewing every time it makes me feel veryyy happy that someone enjoys it enough to review each time even if its just to say I love it...It is like a confidence boost :D

**XxCandyygirlxX**: Lol it was just something random but I'm glad you liked the word bitweetzers :D haha thanks so much for reviewing each time!

**Thanks so much and would you be willing to Review? Please? Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16- Piloting

**_Previously- Grant POV_**

_So by this time, we were all sitting in the hotel room drinking coffee and listening to Bex talk through the speakers Jonas had hooked up._

_"Anyways, Zach, have you heard of a certain Esmeralda Jacobs?" Bex asked. We all looked to Zach and I chuckled. He turned as pale as a glaze donut! Haha_

_"Umm.. I mean.. Why?" he stuttered out._

_"Haha there are a lot of reasons why!" she chuckled easily and I couldn't help but grin at my cute British Bombshell ._

**Cammie POV **

I was sitting here listening to Bex tell the story of what had gone on earlier and thinking about how Liz had actually hacked into their comms. I mean, that could be really dangerous.. but it can also be really fun :D, haha. I can just imagine hacking into Mr. Solomon and Abby's comms and listening to their lovey dovey comms talk. Hahaha, haha, ha…. Anyways since the group of SOD had walked away, we had gathered around to open the file and I couldn't help but think about the file/letter sitting at the bottom of my pocket that I had found sitting at the top of my bag two days ago on the plane. I still haven't viewed the CD or told my friends. To make the matters worse, that means I only have today and tomorrow to save Abby. The goode thing is that because the boys are late, we might have time to go after Abby. I had been brought back from my trance when I heard Liz squeak in excitement.

**** Flashback**** :D *****Flashback******

* * *

_"Oh my Gosh! They actually gave us the blueprints to the base and the location and everything!" she shouted right in my ear. _

_"But how can we know if we can trust them?" Ella asked still not used to our ways. _

_ "We don't. However, we don't have much of a choice considering the fact that we are running low on time," Bex stated matter of factly._

_ "Guys, " I said closing the file. "Because we have a few days, we have something that I need your help deciding," I finished glumly. I then continued to tell them all about the Abby situation. _

_ "That is why you have seemed so bloody glum lately!" Bex began. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" _

_ "So, Cam, we need to see this CD to decide what we are going to do. You don't need to watch if you don't want to," Macey tried to comfort sadly. She was also really affected since Abby had been part of her security detail earlier. I nodded and went to get the CD._

_ "Also Cam, if you get me the letter, I might be able to see where it came from," Liz offered. I highly doubted that because the COC weren't stupid, but it doesn't hurt to try. I popped the CD into my laptop and we began to watch. As I expected, it showed Catherine and her goons torturing Abby. However, I was made proud when I saw Abby smirking and cracking sassy comments not even flinching when Catherine brought the knife from her shoulder to her thighs. (However, I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to last much longer.) However, unexpectedly, it switched to Catherine talking to the camera. _

_ "Well, little Morgan. What is your decision? I need that necklace or your aunt pays the price. Wait for me by the Parisian store called "Little Mademoiselle" Come alone" *smirk-end* _

_ "Cam?" Ella whispered softly. I needed to be strong. _

_ "Okay, so I can't put you guys in that danger, so I just wanted to say that I will be back in exactly two days. I just need to go get my aunt back. I am not sure what I am going to do-" _

_ "Stop, Cam, you know you cannot go alone. Plus since we have time to spare we could all go to Paris and finalize our plans on the plane. But anyways, what is so special with that necklace?" Bex interrupted. _

_ "Classified," I whispered softly. I wish I could tell them. "But thanks guys. Whoever would like to come, we are leaving in 20 minutes. Are you all coming?" I got back a bunch of yeses. I smiled and got up not being able to focus on this anymore. _

* * *

**** Flashback End **** :D ***** Flashback End ******

Now we are driving to the secure plane I got. I am going to be flying the plane to make sure something like last incident doesn't re-happen. We also agreed to scour the plane for bombs/bugs/etc. Liz is even using her new invention to check. By the time we were on the plane, Bex was talking about some Esmeralda Jacobs.

"Anyways, Zach, have you heard of a certain Esmeralda Jacobs?" Bex asked.

"Umm.. I mean.. Why?" he stuttered out.

"Haha there are a lot of reasons why!" she chuckled easily and I couldn't help but grin. "First off, she happens to be the leader of the gang that you guys are trying to find. Well, to be exact, her boyfriend is, but she had him so wrapped around her finger that she is basically in charge. You mess with her, you mess with death.

"That's what it is!" David started shouting. I could hear him and it almost made me deaf. I spoke up for the first time even though we all agreed that only Bex should talk.

"David! Shut the hell up before you make us all go deaf!" I shouted right back even though my ear was still ringing.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I could hear the want in his voice and I couldn't help but smirk. "Hey, get that smirk off your face," Zach teased and I just chuckled. But then Macey glared at me from going off the plan and I shut up. "Anyways, what is 'it'," Zach asked.

"Well, when we went to that bar a couple of days ago, I saw a girl that looked familiar. Now I remember, that I saw a picture of her in your wallet when you were paying for coffee. She was at the bar!" He exclaimed while I exclaimed," EXCUSE ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HER IN YOUR WALLET!" I couldn't help but screech.

"Eeh, now who is making us deaf," David replied. Then I heard and "OW!" thorugh the comms, guessing Zach had smacked him for telling that to me.

"Umm… Umm.. I can explain Gallagher girl," he pleaded.

"Ooh no, you are not getting off that easy. WE are talking about this later," I humphed while Bex just glared at me.

"Anyways, Zach, this gang has been terrorizing this city for ages. They are responsible for numerous murders and thefts. What the funny part is, is they worked with the SOD at one point, to help take out a COC member that was trying to kill a SOD member. It is complicated, but either way, while we are in Paris for the next days, you should focus on bringing them in. We could get a lot of different information from them," Bex finished.

"Okay, but wait, why are you guys going to Paris?" Grant replied and I could hear all of the boys agreeing. Now it was my turn to glare at Bex. She is the one who veered off of the plan to not tell the boys. Then Macey and I smacked her at the same time.

"Oh nothing, but we figured that we could go shopping in Paris because Macey needs a new dress for an event she is going to for her dad. We are also getting a small mission done. It doesn't matter, just focus on trying to get more information out of that gang okay?" I lied smoothly still glaring at Bex. After this, we said our goodebyes and the girls settled down to get some rest after we finished the plan. By the way, I was doing all this from the pilots seat so I just kind of layed down to half sleep while flying. I was going to need all of my rest possible for tomorrow

* * *

**Okay bear with me, I know the last few chapters have been fillers, but I am working up to the action filled chapter. The next two chapter is going to include what happens in Paris and Zach confronting his girlfriend and all that. Then the two after that is going to include the bombing of the base and all that. Then the last chapter is going to be the epilogue and then it's the end! So sad.. my first story is coming to an end….. Anyways, shoutouts!**

**Uknowiloveu:** Thanks for the review and being a loyal supporter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**AlexandraGallagher: ** Thanks so much for this review and I am glad you love it !

**XxCandyygirlxX: **I know right! That name just popped into my head and I had to use it lol :D Thanks so much for the review!

**Thanks and be prepared for the next action packed chapter(s) !**


	17. Chapter 17- Carrying Out Our Goode Plans

**_Previously- Cammie's POV _**

_After this, we said our goodebyes and the girls settled down to get some rest after we finished the plan. By the way, I was doing all this from the pilots seat so I just kind of layed down to half sleep while flying. I was going to need all of my rest possible for tomorrow _

**Macey POV **

About an hour later, I woke up and realized we had landed in Paris and that it was dark outside. Everyone else was still sleeping in this room, so I went to go see if Cammie was awake, which she was. She was looking outside of the window.

"Morning Mace," she began distractedly. "It's beautiful isn't it? " She asked. I followed her gaze out of the window and a saw we were landed right before a cliff overhang looking over a valley. There were many lights standing out and glowing, lighting up the beautiful valley.

"Welcome to Paris, Cam," I whisper to Cam.

"10 more days," Cam said out of nowhere. I just looked at her confused. "10 days. We have ten days to get the gang, get Abby back, and blow up the base. Its has been 4 days. We have only been gone for 4 days, " she explained.

"Feels like a year" I whispered back. We sat like that for 17 minutes before we got up simultaneously and went to get the girls. It was going to be 7 am in about 3 hours and we had a lot to plan before we started getting ready for meetin Catherine at 12. There was no way, we decided, that we could give Catherine that necklace so we came up with a plan.

"Girls," I sang.

"Time to get up," Cammie continued singing sweetly. Then we both grinned and started screaming like crazy and everyone jumped up into a fighting stance while Cam and I were rolling on the floor laughing. Bex just glared at us and they sat down muttering. "So we need to finalize the plan then get to work." Cams continued. We worked on the plan for the next 4 hours and then got to work. It was then 8 am and many Parisians were bustling about. With Cam and I putting on our disguises, we looked fabulous, hot, and unrecognizable if I may say so myself. We then set out about the city with comms. I first had to set out to the building across the street from the Mademoiselle store and set up video and audio bugs as well as an auto tranquilizer gun, controlled by a remote, and a tracker device. Bex was in charge of the stores next door and back alley traps and cameras, Liz was in charge of hacking into all of the buildings securities, Ella was in charge making the fake necklace and box, and Cammie was in charge of setting up trackers, cameras, etc all around the city while acting as if making sure she has no tails before meeting Catherine. By the time 12 came around, we were all exhausted, but the plan was in action.

**Cammie's POV**

I was sitting at the Café when a lady came and sat in front of me. She not being as good as a disguise artist, had left the smallest dab of hair color on her forehead, so I knew it was Catherine.

"Hello Catherine," I grinned.

"Where is it Cameron," she sneered.

"You were always straight to the point," I pointed out. Then I got out the box with the necklace and handed it over to her. She grinned excitedly.

"Now wait," I said before completely letting go. "Where is my aunt?" I asked her.

"Patience, Cam. You will get your aunt back. We just need to make sure this is the correct necklace," she stated calmy with an evil smirk. Nothing like the sexy Zach smirk. She took her time opening the box and studied it for 5 minutes in silence.

"Enough games Cameron. Where is the real one. We all no this is a fake, you don't think I am that bad now do you," she said in a deathly calm voice. "Oh, and let me remind you, one push of this button and your aunt gets her body exploded into a million pieces," she sang not so sweetly. I just glared at her.

"You don't know what you are talking about, _Catherine. _That is the real necklace from what I know," I sneered right back at her.

"Now we all know that is not so true, darling," Just then someone started talking in her comms and I saw her face brighten. "Ooh looks like we have found your friend," she clapped excitedly. _Macey!_ "Take us to the necklace now Cameron or your friends safety is at sake," she declared. I huffed and got up and started to lead her the way. She just dropped the fake necklace on the table and I slyly grabbed it and put it in my pocket. She grabbed me as if she was my mother and told me to lead the way. I made sure I brought her through every singly camera, audio video, and tracker scanner that we had set up. I then lead her to where Macey was supposed to get caught. I then whispered in my comms, which Goode forgot to confiscate, to Liz.

"Liz, turn on the fountain now!" I whispered to her almost inaudibly. Then, as we were crossing the fountain area, it sprang to life soaking Catherine and I. She loosed her group enough for me to flip her over my shoulder and I started sprinting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three guards, four trained assassins, and 5 other goons head are way. The first group reached me and I got into a fighting stance. One came barreling towards me and I recognized that his left knee and right arm were weaker so I went for those. I threw a punch that he caught and threw me over his shoulder. I pretended to give up and he loosened up and then I used my leg to kick his left leg and knee his area where the sun don't shine. I then punched him in the face and threw him over my head. Then two came at me.

"Come on guys, two against one? That's not fair," I pretended to pout. Then I round house kicked one and used him to knock over the other one throwing patches onto both of them. Then one took out a gun and aimed at me. I jumped behind the fountain and snuck up behind him hitting him on the head and taking his gun.I then turned and shot the three nearest me leaving five more. One of the goons came at me. He was huge and at least 5 times my size, if he hit me, I would be knocked out for sure. I ducked between his legs and jumped up when he was under me, twisting his hand behind his back and flipping him over, knocking him out. Four more to go, I thought smugly. Then of course, fate was against me because I felt a knock to the back of my head and slumped forward fighting consciousness, but finally just let go, falling to the ground.

* * *

**Liz POV**

Sometimes, I hated being the safe person behind a computer. I was stuck in here, watching my friends getting hurt or putting themselves in danger. Even though this was going according to plan so far and Cammie had escaped, it was still nerve wracking. Suddenly, Cammie got knocked out and I started getting scared. Through the other security cameras, I saw Ella and Macey watching from the surrounding, keeping watch, while Bex was secretly shooting tranquilizer darts at the other guards milling around. I really wished that Bex would go help Cammie, but I knew she couldn't. I just kept checking everything, letting the girls know when something looked suspicious. After Cammie got knocked unconscious, the goons picker her up and started carrying her away. Luckily, while they were fighting, I had deleted all footage of it and spread out gas that made everyone who was running around screaming to forget what they saw. I followed the goons who were carrying Cammie and saw they were leading her to a smirking Catherine Goode and told Bex, Macey, and Liz so. When Macey was planting a virus bug into the fountain controls, she had been caught. However, Bex quickly knocked out the guard that had, after he reported it. They all got into the van and were about to move when they suddenly stopped and the door sprung open. Then the goons spread out and my audio and video all went to static. I quickly overrid it and everything after 1 minute and saw that everything was normal. I checked every footage and angle, but couldn't find my friends anywhere and couldn't stop hyperventilating. I knew what I had to do. The goons obviously knew I was here if they had thought to block the footage so I had to get out of here. I reluctantly started he van and drove away at 90 mph. As soon as I got to a secure location away, I checked the area was clear and hacked into the boys comms again to see what was going on with them.

* * *

**Zach POV **

"Grant, come in. Are you in place?" I asked him. We were now in our meeting place while waiting for the gang we had subtly left notes for to show up. As soon as the girls had left our comms yesterday, we had come up wih and finished our plans. Now we were all set up and all that was left was to wait. Suddenly, I heard a crunch behind me and David and I spun around. Grant was around the corner keeping watch while Thomas and Jonas were heading all technology stuff in a van 4 miles back.

"Hey Zachypoo, long time no see," A familiar voice called out. I paled and took a deep breath, steadying my heart.

"Essy, how are you," I replied cooly.

"Well you know, okay ever since your broke my heart. But it's alright, I now have Snepper to keep me happy," she replied smirking.

"What do you want, Esmeralda," I replied harshly.

"No, the question is what do you want," she replied coldly. It was now just the two of us in our own little world. Her gang behind us and David behind me, slowly creeping around us. I could of sworn she heard my heart beating in our little bubble. I only saw her and she only saw me.

"Why did you attack my friends?" I asked.

"Why did you break my heart?" she replied.

"You know very well why I left," I started getting frustrated.

"What do you mean?" she asked all innocently.

"That's why! Right there, you are always playing mind games and playing with my head. I- ," I started shouting.

"But you know I loved you," She interrupted. "You knew it was just my way of dealing with the drama; the drama of my brother dying, my only safe haven from my parents fighting, divorcing. To know I was in control of at least something."

"That is it though. You were so controlling and I can see that you are still controlling," I was mad now. Real mad. Suddenly someone interrupted.

"Babe," the voice said.

"Quiet, Baby. I am dealing with something," Essy replied. I'm guessing that that was _Snepper. _ I took a deep breath and could see Essy doing the same. I continued.

"Why are you doing this: terrorizing these people? Attacking my friends?" I asked.

"Well your friends were just a coincidence. When they first arrived in this city, they had knocked one of my men unconscious and interfered with a transaction. We had simply gone after them seeking why and to teach them the way we run things around here," she put simply. I just raised my eyebrows at her and smirked. "Oh and I see you still enjoy that sexy smirking," hehe that's what's different between her and Cammie. She didn't mind boosting my ego and admitting my smirk was sexy. During our exchanged, while I was keeping Essy busy, Grant and David had been secretly putting napotine patches on all the rest of the gang. Suddenly, I'm guessing that Essy had noticed because she threw a punch in my face. However, she must have forgotten that I am the one who taught her those moves to protect herself when we were dating so I knew all fo her tricks. I flipped her and landed on top of her saying, "I'm sorry, I will always love you… as a friend," I whispered into her ear before throwing a napotine patch on her. I turned around to see everyone was knocked out as well. I sighed before Jonas brought up the point that I was thinking, "Guys, is this everybody, or are there going to be more looking for them in the morning?"

"I don't know, but we only need two of them to find out some information from their exchanged with the SOD," I explained. "I will grab Essy, you guys get her boyfriend and lets get out of here before they all wake up."

* * *

**And done…. Sooo, what do you think? Sorry it took so long to upload I just wanted to make sure it was perfect. Let me know what you guys think and what you guys want to happen so I can upload faster! Shoutouts: **

**XxCandyygirlxX**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you understood the flashback !

**Uknowiloveu**: I hope this helps a little to explain why that girls photo was in his wallet. She was an ex-girlfriend that he had really loved when they broke up (you will find out why later.) He still thinks of her as a really close friend even if this is who she is….. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Thanks and I will try to update soon but it might be a few days unless I get an extraordinary amount of reviews :D !**


	18. Chapter 18- Planting Those Bombs

_**Previously- Zach POV**_

_"I don't know, but we only need two of them to find out some information from their exchanged with the SOD," I explained. "I will grab Essy, you guys get her boyfriend and let's get out of here before they all wake up."_

* * *

**Zach POV **

We went straight back to the apartment and we tied Essy and her boyfriend to a chair and left them in a room, with lots of devices surrounding them. Knowing they weren't getting out, I calmed down and we all settled down on the couch not thinking much. Suddenly, I heard a cackle and someone's voice. It took me a while to realize that it was coming from our comms that were siting OFF at the table behind me. Let me repeat that, we always make sure we turn our comms off before we take them out so I have no clue how they were on at that moment. I cautiously went up to them and put one in my ear, giving the rest to the gang. I only heard a girls voice on the other side and I couldn't tell who it was because she was breathing loudly on the other side.

(_Liz _Zach)

"_Hello? Zach are you there?" _

"Lizzie? How did you turn our comms on?"

"_I am not an amateur, Zachary," _I heard a hint of bitterness in that.

"Jonas can't do that.. or Thomas for that matter," I felt I had to point that out.

"_My point exactly. But listen I don't have time for that. Us girls are going off grid for a while. There was a little mishap, but things are going according to plan. You need to finish up with Esmeralda and the gang there and get over to the base. When you get there, set up a camp and make sure you have a first- aid-kit. Once we all get there and are set, I will activate the bombs and using the link FYW((#&774, Jonas can explode them. Don't worry we will get out after we activate them…..or at least we will try," _

I did not like this plan of theirs. I did not like it at all. What if they didn't get out? I looked at the rest of the gang and they looked as if they agreed with my disagreement.

"Where are the rest of the girls, Lizzie"

"_They are already at part 3 of the Paris plan. The base," she put simply. " Now, I have to go. Remember your part of the plan. After we will meet up and get Abby. Bye,"_ then she hung up before I could say anything. Abby? Since when did they have Abby? The girls are trapped at the base? The girls were in Paris?

"The girls were in Paris?" Grant was asking what I was thinking.

"Didn't they tell us that when they hacked into our comms in the first time," Jonas pointed out.

"Whatever, I don't feel right about this. Let's hurry up and get over there," David also spoke what I was thinking. Then I sighted and settled down, for tomorrow, we have nine days left to complete everything.

**Cammie POV **

I came to when I felt stinging in my cheek. I opened my eyes to Bex standing in front of me. Other than that, I was in a black cell. It's not that it was dark but it was literally black which was weird. The walls were smooth black, the floor was smooth black, the bed was smooth black, etc. Then there was my chair which was bright white. Bex was standing in front of me and Ella and Macey were behind her. First, I glared at her.

"Was that necessary?" I glared. She just shrugged saying I wasn't waking up. Then I grinned. "Time for part 3 of the plan," After I was knocked out as planned, even though not in the way I had intended, they had taken me into the van. Bex, Macey, and Ella had stowed away, hiding under the van so they would get transported to the van. Then, they switched into a COC disguise(they had taken some of the COC IDs, clothes, and disguises so they looked like them) The next part of the plan was to set up the bombs so the boys could activate them. I grinned at them and quickly undid my knots. They are really getting bad. I mean a GintoKnot? Really? We then quickly snuck out dodging all of the guard rotations. I mean they were good but we were better. I mean we are Gallagher girls after all. We set bombs as we went along. We had one close call when a guy walked in on us setting down a bomb in the bathroom. I quickly put a napotine patch and knocked him out. Luckily, that was our last bomb so I went back to my cell, retied my hands, and went back to sleep. Bex, Macey, and Ella left the way they'd came to go set up a camp and plan to get Abby out of the holding cells a couple miles of here. After about 20 minutes of rest, I woke up to the sound of my door opening. In walked Catherine Goode wearing all white, with white high heels, and her fizzy red hair standing out. In her hand she held the real fake necklace.

"My agents found the necklace, Cammie," she said with a laugh. "Did you really think you can keep it from us?" she smirked and I looked down as if in shame. At least she believed this was the necklace.

"Whatever, you have it. Now let my aunt and I go," I looked her straight in the eye.

"Now why would I do that? The deal was for you to give it to me. I had to find it myself," she pointed out. "Now, instead of me trying to figure out how to view and destroy this thing, you will help me figure it out, or your aunt goes. I will give you thirty minutes to decide," With that, she slapped me across the face and left. I just grinned, untied my knots and left via the secret passage way they must not know about. I then used the long tunnel to get as far as I could. I found an exit and decided to take my chances. I got up and looked around and it was clear so I started walking. It hadn't even been five steps before I realized I had stopped in the middle of the track where many COC trainees were running. Before I could realize, they had surrounded me in their run and just stared at me. I decided to make the first move and punch the nearest guy in the face. That seemed to wake everyone one up and they came at me. The first guy looked younger than me and I felt bad so I hit him on the head, hoping I hadn't killed the 14 year old. Then without turning around I back flipped and kicked the guy behind me, surprising him. I did a second flip in a row bringing down another two boys and a girl. I roundhouse kicked the guy to my left and punched the girl to my right straight in the jaw. After a few more illegal moves and roundhouse kicks, enough of them were down for me to run back into the tunnel and sprint to the next exit and try this whole process again. I had to get to Abby before the COC realizes I am gone.

**Liz POV **

As soon as I got off the comms with Zach, I continued to drive. I had to get to the base before tomorrow, for they may have planted the bombs, and Jonas may have the code, but they can't activate them without my consent card, which I am not close enough to dole out. IT may explode more than we need and explode there camp as well.

**I** have two days. **We** have nine.

* * *

**Hey Everybody…. Sorry it took so long.. really no excuses other than I have been reallllyyy busy.. Anyways, Shoutouts: **

**XxCandyygirlxX**- You have updated on almost evey single chapter and I thank you oh so very much for that. It makes me soo excited when I get a review and I hope you nudnerstand that happiness you give me so thanks for all your ideas/praise/criticisms :D

**Xkirafosterx**- thanks for the idea… I did end up using some of them so I would like to thank you very much !

**Uknowiloveu**- You have also updated on many chapters and it makes me very very happy so thank you for that :)

Please please review as it makes me oh so very happy. If you would like to see something happen just review or PM me and I could include it into the story. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19- Getting Abby?

**_Previously- Liz POV _**

_ As soon as I got off the comms with Zach, I continued to drive. I had to get to the base before tomorrow, for they may have planted the bombs, and Jonas may have the code, but they can't activate them without my consent card, which I am not close enough to dole out. IT may explode more than we need and explode there camp as well. _

_I have two days. We have nine. _

* * *

**Liz POV**

I now have been driving for about 4 hours and nothing has happened really. It's just been a straight road, desert surrounding me, and no other cars. The good thing is, is there is only 30 minutes left until I reach my destination to set up tech support. But of course, with my luck the car had to break down 10 minutes from that one place. I pulled the car over as the car slowly slows down. I now have three options: call someone for help and wait until they get here, Walk the next two miles, pushing my supplies with me, or walk back and try to find spare fuel. I decided, since it is about a 20 minute walk, to walk there. I got out all of the different supplies I need and put them on the tech cart from the back of the van. I draped a blanket over it and made it look as if I was some sort of nomad that walked around with all of my stuff in a cart. I then locked the car and started my long walk ahead of me. Well, this is going to take forever.

**Cammie POV **

You know, I thought it was too easy to escape that COC HQ . I mean I should have been more careful. When I got out of that second exit, It looked clear so I started to walk. Then as soon as I was about to sneak into the holding cells the whole place went lockdown and I got stuck in this dumb cage. And of course, to make things work, I turn around to see Catherine Goode smirking while sitting on one of those swinging benches and staring at me. I just glared at her and plopped down to sit on the floor.

"You didn't actually think that I wouldn't know about that secret passage way right? No, I usually keep it locked. However, I was hoping you would lead me to the real necklace. This one," Catherine pulled out the "fake" ," Is obviously fake. You only proved it when you left bse without trying to get it. I mean, you and I both know that this necklace is way more valuable then that aunt of yours, hmm?" she raised her eyebrow at me. And it was true. I mean it would have more value than the president, the president of the CIA, the king of Switzerland, and the all of the forests in the world combined. "Anyways, I need this necklace and I need it now. Bring out her aunt!" she shouted. Then the door behind me opened and out came about 5 guards surrounding my aunt Abby. They dropped her and she landed with a humph. I could see that she was all bruised and broken. However, I can also se that she had gotten out of her ties and was only waiting for a chance to get up. She met my eye, winked at me, then went back to looking all depressed. I could barely contain my smile, but that's my aunt Abby all right.

"Now, for everytime I think you are lying to be, Spikey, over there, gets to kick your aunt," now I know that this might not be so bad for a Gallagher Girl, however, Spikey is a known COC operative who wears spikes like knives on everything. So, all around this boots there are deadly points that can tear and destroy your flesh. A few kicks from those and you will be really damaged. I just acted like I didn't care though inside I was trying to figure a way out of this. If Abby's hands are free, then if I could cause a distraction or maybe get out myself than we can beat them all. Then off course, my lifesavers and heroes, I saw Bex, Macey, and Ella creeping behind a tree. They winked at me and it was all I could do not to smile! So I decided just to stall and while they four would attack together and I would try to get out.

" Ok, first question," Catherine contined," where is my son?" I couldn't help it, I just started laughing at that.

'You seriously are asking about your son?" I got out," Well then, he is is a city somewhere out West dealing with a controlling gang." I told her because that really didn't endanger anyone. " But anyways, he is doing okay though his leg is hurt," and I just continued rambling so as to give the girls a chance to attack. Catherine eventually got annoyed though and yelled enough.

"That's enough. Next question, where are your friends?"

" I don't know," I am pretty sure I shouldn't say behind you so let's hope this will satisfy her!

"I don't like that answer," she then looked straight as Spikey and he swung hi sleg back and kicked Abby with all his might. She went flying about 3 feet to my left and grunted in pain. I winced. At least this left her in a lying down position so she could easily get her hands free and kick up without notice. Just then, while everyone was distracted by the kick and Aunt Abby's blood, I saw Bex, Macey, and Ella spread out and start picking off the guards on the outside one by one. They knocked them out without a sound and soon there were 12 less guards then before.  
I took a quick glance around my cage and realized that I could hit the small compact button at the top. That will make the cage go smaller and as It does that, that means the connection on the ground will loosen for a second and I could pull the suction off the ground to slip through. I think. Let's hope.

"Third question," Catherine moved on," Where is the real necklace?"

Now, this was a tricky one. If I was too confident she would believe me. If I was to not confident Abby would get kicked. If I didn't answer Abby would get kicked. If I answered to fast Abby would get kicked. If I lied Abby would get kicked. If I told her the truth she probably wouldn't believe me and Abby would get kicked. To many things ended up with Abby getting kicked.

Luckily, I was saved from answering when I looked up to see that Bex and Ella had knocked everyone in the area out and Macey had Catherine at gunpoint. The only person free was Spikey, which was bad. Bex got down and whispered something in Catherine's ear. Even though she was whispering far away, I was trained to hear so I could barely make out the words: "Call him off or you lose a leg." She just smirked but called out to him to BACK off. But she emphasized the word back so obviously it was some sort of plan. I figured it had something to do with my cage so I grabbed onto the metal bars as fast as I could and climbed up. And just as I thought, the ground of my cage opened up and if I weren't holding on I would have fallen through. From the hole in the ground, a smell started coming through and I started getting dizzy. In my haze, I could here Catherine screaming and feel a big thump. I saw Abby getting up and running towards me.

I want to scream.. no I can't go unconscious again we don't have enough time! Ugh

All I can think about is the few 8 days to clean this up as I go black.

* * *

**Okay.. I know it has been like a realllllly long time since I updated last. But I have been like really busy. But luckily, I am finally on spring break! (I know my school is late) So I should be able to update a few more times and hopefully have the story finished within the week. Thanks for hopefully sticking around and bearing with me :D**

**Please Review.. I can't believe I am close to 100!**

**Shout outs: **

**XxCandyygirlxX- **You don't know how happy I am to hear that.. I am only really sorry that you had to wait so long to see it… thanks for the review :)

**Uknowiloveu: **Im sorry it took so long for updating… I am very thankful, though, for you being such a constant reviewer:)

**CammieZachZammie: **Yay:) thanks for reviewing and chatting with me !


	20. Chapter 20- The Bombing

_**Previously- Cam's POV **_

_And just as I thought, the ground of my cage opened up and if I weren't holding on I would have fallen through. From the hole in the ground, a smell started coming through and I started getting dizzy. In my haze, I could hear Catherine screaming and feel a big thump. I saw Abby getting up and running towards me._

_I want to scream.. I can't go unconscious again we don't have enough time! Ugh_

_All I can think about is the few 8 days to clean this up as I go black._

* * *

**Abby POV **

As soon as I saw that Bex, Macey, and that other girl had knocked everyone down and gotten control of the situation, I got up and started running. I knew that Catherine was going to do something so I have to get Cammie out of there. I was almost there when it became too late. The ground under Cammie opened up. Of course, her being the smart one she is, she grabbed onto the handlebars and held on for as long as she could. It all happened so fast that I felt I was outside of myself. I was watching myself from outside my body as I continued running to Cammie, screaming at her to hold on just that much longer, seeing Bex shoot Catherine in the leg and then in the shoulder, seeing Catherine scream as she fell to the floor, hearing the big thump as Ella kicked Spikey in the head when he wasn't paying attention, and Spikey falling to the ground with a thump. I started to tear up as I saw Cammie, my squirt, start to lose consciousness and fall into the ground, trying to fight it the whole way down.

"Cammie!" I shouted. Now I was angry. I turned around and took my time stalking up to Catherine and grabbing her hair, pulling her up to my face, anger burning in my eyes. I knew the girls' plan to bomb the base tonight and I know the boys are coming to meet them here tomorrow to help clean up everything, arrest the people needed, and debrief everybody. I don't know how much time we have left before Liz gets into range to blow everything up, and I refuse to believe that we won't be able to save Cammie in time.

Now don't ask me how I know this stuff. Let's just say you can stay surprisingly up to date in their prisons if you know the right people.

"Tell us where we can find her now," I said.

"Now why would I tell you that, Abigail," Catherine said calmly, trying to hide the pain she was in. "She is our only chance at being able to stop the bombs. You and I both know it is too late to try and stop the bombs from exploding and there is too much information here that we can't afford to lose."

"And you and I both know that this base is going to be blown either way, so you might as well just give her up," I replied right back to her.

"Nah, if we go down, she is coming with us," she replied. I just felt like screaming so I dropped her and kicked her in the leg. She cursed and lost consciousness from the pain.

I saw Bex put her hand to her ear and listen to something," Liz just got to me. She said she just reached range and that we have about 20 minutes until the bombs go off."

"Okay, new girl—"

"Ella," Ella said.

"Okay, Ella, Bex, Macey, you guys get the file that you were sent to get, grab the necklace and get out of here. We need to make sure that happens,"

"Wait how did you know that, you have been here for a month," Macey protested.

"Why do you guys think you were sent? Back-up plan, when I was caught," I thought bitterly. "Anyways, that is a really important file and we need to get it away from here. Set up a camp and get ready to come back and start cleaning this all up. I'm gonna go get Cammie, I have an idea of where she's at. Remember, we don't have the base taken over yet, so beware of all the guards," I nodded at them.

Macey looked like she was going to argue but I could see that she saw it was our only option, so with that, the three girls turned around and took off. I grabbed my gun and went back into the cells.

First things first, I need to free Sarah.

"Sarah!" I whispered.

"Abby, over here," they moved her. I opened up her cell with the laser lipgloss I grabbed from Bex and Sarah strode out. "You alright?You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We have to find Cammie, she was thrown into one of the H.O. ," I finished. Sarah and I have gotten real close in this past month. We have learned how to survive in these damn cells and how to get the real info. We also both know about the H.O. , a little more than everybody else at least. They are all over the place and when you go through them, they lead to one of the Waiting 'Interrogators' Rooms. They are rooms that are outside of Catherine's office and when she wants to talk to you, or you know "talk" to you, she just presses a button and you fall through into one of the rooms. I am guessing that Cammie is in one of those rooms. The problem is that there are 15 of them and they take forever to get into, unless you know how, which neither of us do. It is going to take at least 5 minutes to get into each one and that means we only have time to check a few before we have to get out of the base.

"Okay, do you know which one she is in?" Sarah asked as she walked.

"Nope,"

"hmm, how much time do we have?'

"20 minutes,"

"Well this is going to be fun," Sarah grinned at me.

**Bex POV**

I hope Abby is okay. I should have gone with her, getting Cammie is way more important.

"Have you found any clues to where it is at, Bex," I heard Ella yell to me.

"Nah, other than these CDs labeled Taiwan," I could tell the other girls were trying to figure out what happened in Taiwan. "1956." I finished.

"Oh," they all said. Taiwan was the big bombing where Russia almost started World War III, but were stopped by Gallagher Girls.

"Guys, look! There is a CD here from Cammie went on that Circle mission with her dad when she was 9!" Macey shouted.

Even though I so wanted to see that, we had more pressing matters, "Focus, Mace," I replied.

"But make sure to grab that CD too," Ella added. I couldn't help but grin.

"Ooh found it!" Ella said. I turned around to see her holding up a file near the second filing cabinet. They were surprisingly organized for a terrorist organizations.

"We have a lot more room and about 5 more minutes before we should start leaving. We should look through and see if there is any other things significant," I said. Ella and Macey grinned. We quickly started looking and I just started grabbing files that looked interesting and stuffing them into the backpack. Five minutes later, we were all packed and hurrying away from the base. I was trying not to think about Cam still being in the Cells.

I hope Abby gets her out.

**Cam POV **

"Uhhhh," I groaned as I woke up. I listened and realized I was alone. Knowing it was safe, I opened my eyes to see myself in some sort of holding cell. I was in some sot of chair harness that I can't get out of no matter what I tried. I looked around and saw chains and other scary tools and realized just what kind of cell I was in.

I checked my internal clock to see that we had about 15 minutes for that bomb is going to explode. I have to get out of here.

I took a deep breath and calmed my mind. I then, with my steady fingers, slid myself out of the harness. I then got out and tried to find a way out of this cell. I looked around and found no secret passage ways, no vents, no windows, and only one door. From knocking on it, the door is about a foot and a half thick and no way to break it down. IT was like just another part of the wall. There was no doorknob, no keypad, nothing. Just an outline. I went around knocking on all of the walls but it was no thinner at any point. I was on the brink of despair with the thought that the cell was soundproof when I heard it. Though I am pretty sure that it is soundproof, I heard a slight dragging sound. I located the sound and saw that I had missed something. Where the "door" was, there was the smallest of small peepholes. I looked through and am pretty sure my heart leaped with joy. Outside, I saw Aunt Abby walking by with some other person.

"ABBY! ABIGAIL CAMERON SOON TO BE SOLOMON! I'M IN HERE!" To my despair she kept walking though I am pretty sure she had paused for a second. "WAIT! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I tried again but of course, she kept walking. I put my hand in the secret pocket in my pants and took out the necklace. This is the real necklace, though Catherine thought it was a fake. When I gave it to Catherine, she had through it thinking it was a fake. However, I had made a fake necklace and enclosed the real necklace inside of it. I grinned, though it immediately disappeared as I remembered where I was. If I don't get out of here soon, this necklace is going to be lost forever.

**Abby POV **

Okay, I am pretty sure I heard her yelling, but it was echoing all over and I can't tell which room she is in! She is probably freaking out in there.

"You hear her too right, Sarah?"

"Yup, but I can't tell where she is yelling from,"

"Let's try this. You go right I go left. Stop at each door and listen to see if she is knocking or yelling from that one okay?

"Sounds good. But promise me, Abby, in 10 minutes we both have to get out of here,"

"I can't make that promise. But Sarah, I need you to leave. You need to tell the director about everything we've learned. I am not leaving without my squirt,"

"But the cells probably won't get affected by the explosion. They are to thick. We can come back afterwards,"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," I said as I raced off. I came to the nearest door and listened. While I was listening, I realized that there is a hole we can look through to see inside. "Hey, Sarah, on the door—" I began to yell.

"I see it," She yelled before I could finish. Then I ran off to the next one. I checked about six different doors before," Hey Abby I found her. I think!"

I was there in 30 seconds. I took a deep breath and looked through the peep hold and saw my squirt! She was looking around for a way out of the cell.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled. She turned around and beamed at me. I think, I mean I could barely see her through the small hole.

"Move back Abby," Sarah was holding….some sort of explosive?

"How did you—" I got that far before she rammed into me pushing us both to the ground before a big boom sounded behind us. I got up and saw a big hole where a door was two seconds ago. I quickly checked myself and saw nothing major other than the bruise I got from the kick.

I ran inside the room and saw Cammie in a ball in the corner. I didn't even wait for her to get up, we didn't have enough time.

Throwing her over my shoulder, I turned and started sprinting the way I came with Sarah following close behind me. With 3 minutes before the bomb went off, we reached outside and I started maneuvering through the base

2 minutes and we were still in the base.

I saw no sign of Catherine where we left her.

1 minute 30 seconds and I was passing the entrance, running towards the forest.

There was a big bomb at the gate

1 minute left and I was 5 feet away.

I tried pushing myself faster but I was too banged up from the recent events.

40 seconds and I was 12 feet away

Was Sarah okay? Was Cammie always this heavy? Or was I always this weak?

20 seconds and I was 20 feet away.

I only hope the others made it out

10 seconds, 30 feet away

I don't think I can run much longer

5 seconds 34 feet away

Sarah was passing us now. At least she is okay.

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds

It was kind of beautiful. Kind of beautiful as everything slowly froze in place. As I heard a large boom and a tremble in the earth. Another one, then another one. It was sort of like a rhythm getting faster and faster….

BOOM….BOOM…BOOM..

It was beautiful as I saw a drop of red. A drop of red fly from my banged up leg. It plopped on the ground and made a shape. Sort of like a head. Yes, I decided sort of like a head.

And that is when it caught up to us.

I was thrown forward as a blast of smoking air hit us in the back. All I remember is flying forward and looking down, seeing the peaceful look on my squirts face as we both slipped unconscious.

* * *

**And end up chapter 20! Yay! Finally to the bombing of the base... So I think I am going to have one more chapter after this, then an epilogue, and then I am done! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think of it:)**

**Shoutouts: **

**Uknowiloveu:** Thanks for reviewing always:)

**XxCandyygirlxX: **Ha.. I hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews and please continue to do so !


	21. Chapter 21- The End

**Hey…Last Chapter until the epilogue! Hope you enjoyed the story:)**

**_Previously- Zach POV _**

_"I don't know, but we only need two of them to find out some information from their exchange with the SOD," I explained. "I will grab Essy, you guys get her boyfriend and let's get out of here before they all wake up."_

* * *

**David POV **David Mantine (Slickman) and this is Thomas Lanton (Shadow)

I picked up the leader of the group and followed Zach holding Essy back to the hotel room. We had to stick to the alleys because I'm pretty sure it would look weird if we were holding knocked out people over our shoulder. Our cover was that they got drunk and passed out so we were taking them home. Our second cover in case that fails was to show our badges and to tell them to get out of our way before we arrest them to. Once we got to the room, we tied them up, making sure they couldn't escape. We then splashed water on their face to feed them and all that, afterwards we knocked them out again and waited.

Once the CIA officers came to collect them, the boys and I quickly set out for the airport to hopefully get to the girls as soon as possible.

On our way to the aiport, my comms suddenly turned on again. I jumped about 4 ft in the air and bumped my head on the roof. The car had swerved and a bunch of other cars were honking, so I righted the car, and rubbing my head, I talked into my comms.

"You know, this is really getting annoying," I grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever, umm.. so I guess I miscalculated a little," Lizzie began," and well, the bombs just exploded.."

"What? How? I thought that Jonas had to trigger them?"

"Well, I set the bombs, so that if someone like the COC tried to tamper with them or disable them, they would automatically set and go off in 10 minutes. I tried to stop it, but well, it didn't work. Where are you guys?"

"We are at the airport and about to board the plane,"

"Okay, you might want to hurry. Abby and Cammie got out just in time, but they are badly scraped up. We are going to need your help cleaning this all up. Civilians are starting to get suspicious and are driving up here. It is really hard for me to deal with them all on my own. Oh and everyone else is okay, but they are all sleeping right now so.. yeah"

"Wow, okay, hold up Lizzie we are on our way," David answered since I was sort of speechless by this news. We all quickly boarded the private jet and I, piloting, took off. We should be there soon.

**Jonas POV **

_Aww, my poor Lizzie dealing with all this on her own. She's—Stop it Jonas don't turn into a girl now. _I sighed and glanced at Zach again. He hasn't said anything since we took off. Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone has. Thomas and David were sleeping, Grant was listening to music, and Zach was just staring out the window. In our own ways, you could tell that we were all worried.

After about two more hours, the plane finally landed. We landed in an abandoned strip of forest and left the plane there.

"I don't think I can keep going like this. I am soo not sitting in a car for another hour to get there. Ima sprint it. You guys can drive there if you want," Zach suddnenly burst out. You could tell he was right. He was jumping at every little sound, and he couldn't stand still.

"Nah, I want to run too," Grant said. We all agreed, so the next thing you know we have all of our bags that we need wrapped around our shoulders.

Once we were all ready, we locked up and covered the plane and zoomed off at a full sprint, and I have to admit, the forest was really pretty. Now, I am not a girl, but I know how to appreciate something beautiful, like Lizzie :). We crossed a few deers and at one point, a baby deer started racing beside us until its momma called it back. It was pretty cool. Snow fell for a little bit and it looked like a magical land.

But then, we crossed over. The forest became barren and there was barely any life. There were burnt spots on the ground and crisped leaves all over the place. The sky turned into a gloomy and cloudy area.

"Guys, we must be getting closer," I said. The whole group shuddered and we all picked up the pace.

After about another 10 minutes, the forest all but stopped. We ran into this huge clearing that for a while I couldn't see anything around us. It was like somebody flattened the whole area to build a house and then just left. We slowed to a walk and started looking around.

"What is this pla-," David was cut off by a bullet buzzing by his ear. We all dropped to the floor and speed crawled back to the cover of the trees. I pulled out my sniper, and scoped around until I found where the bullet came from. There was a half dead man laying with his pistol out. I quickly shot one bullet, putting him out of his misery. I looked around a little more and saw that we missed something. There were pieces of paper and half-dead men/women all over the place. I told that to the rest of the group and we, more cautiously, proceeded out. We quickly went through, colleting any paper that could be salvaged, and shooting everyone to make sure they were dead. We then moved them all together and layed them out in rows.

After about 20 minutes, we were done. We looked around and there were about 20 bodies lined up on the floor. I could only sigh thankful that at least I didn't recognize any of them. But then Grant came back. He was holding one last body in his arms. He layed it out, and we realized it was someone we all knew. Zach stepped forward and layed down next to her, putting her head in his lap.

"Mom," he said.

**Zach POV **

I was kind of sad to see her like this. When she was alive, it was okay to hate her. To tell her I didn't love her and to not want to be near her. She was a bad women that hurt people. But, now that she's dead, I can't help but be sad. I mean, she was a good mother until my father died. We were a fun, loving family with good memories until my dad died and my mother turned cold and left the CIA. I closed my eyes remember one of those times.

* * *

_"Zach, sweeties, come and eat!"_

_"Not now mommy, daddy and I are playing ultimate hide and seek and if I find him, he promised to take me on his next mission," _

_"Michael, don't go making promises like that," she scolded. _

_"I found you," I pranced on daddy and he started laughing. _

_"Oh come one lighten up, Catherine. It will be fun. The three of us Goodes. We will be the greatest Spy Family around," Dad said with anticipation. _

_"Oh alright," then she lay down next to us and we snuggled together until the sun went down. _

* * *

_By the next month, Father had died. _I thought, remembering that horrible month.

"She wasn't all bad, you know," I couldn't help but say out loud to them. "But no one is going to remember her for the good she was in the beginning. Only the evil she was in the end."

"We will remember, Zach," Grant said. I looked up at everybody. David and Thomas sort of looked confused. I remembered that they only knew Catherine from the files and pictures that they had seen.

"Okay come on," I said getting up abruptly after kissing Mom on the forehead. That's right, we will remember, "We still need to find the girls. Does anyone want to stay watch here?"

"We can, we know you guys want to go see if the girls are okay, we will keep watch until you guys are ready," Thomas spoke, nudging David. We thanked them, then turned around to go and find the girls.

**_Previously- Abby POV_**

_It was beautiful as I saw a drop of red. A drop of red fly from my banged up leg. It plopped on the ground and made a shape. Sort of like a head. Yes, I decided sort of like a head._

_And that is when it caught up to us._

_I was thrown forward as a blast of smoking air hit us in the back. All I remember is flying forward and looking down, seeing the peaceful look on my squirts face as we both slipped unconscious._

**Abby POV**

_Beeep…Beeep…Beep.. _

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued together. Then it hit me, Cammie! I shot up, which was soo not a great idea. I groaned and tried to look around for Cammie.

"Rachel is going to kill me," I muttered.

"Haha, Abby. You have been out for 3 days and the first thing you say is that?" Macey (I think) spoke up.

"I mean, bloody hell, you are in a body suit!" I snapped my eyes open and realized it was Bex. Crap don't tell her I thought it was Macey… she would kill me. If I am not already dead though, I feel like I am.

I sighed and sat up. "So update me, Baxter," I said starting to clean myself up.

"Well, we are in the temp. camp that Liz had set up before the bomb exploded. She has contacted the boys and they are approximately a mile or so away running to get to this location. Cammie is pretty banged up and she's in a coma at the moment. Macey is sleeping; she has a broken arm. Ella has two broke ribs and a big cut across her forehead, she is with Liz right now. I, of course, am in the best shape with only a few cuts and bruises," She finished. I just glared at her.

"Okay, not too bad..and the file?" I asked.

"We had it sent to the director with the device he told us to and now we are just cleaning up the mess," Bex finished.

"Alright, what about my friend?" I asked thinking of Sara.

"We don't know, she just disappeared last morning. However, she left a letter entitled Abigail and we decided not to open it yet. It's with Liz."

"I need to see squirt, where is she?" I asked walking out of the tent I was in. I followed Bex into the next tent and there she was, laying on her little bed in the corner. I knelt down next to her. "Oh squirt, I'm sorry," I said burying my head in her chest. The monitor suddenly picked up as if she was saying its okay. I kissed her on the forehead and then left to go get the letter.

**Liz POV**

"Abby!" I said as I saw her walking towards us. Ella and I were scouting out the area with the bugs I had planted. I turned around and gave her the letter that Sara had left. "How are you feeling? Is that wrist of yours okay? How about the head?"

She looked a little startled and looked down and felt her head," I didn't even realize I had this cast on," I just laughed at her.

"Thanks Lizzie, great job," she nodded her head and I beamed at her. I'm glad she's finally awake. I don't know what to do.

"I just can't wait until the boys get here and we have our full team back. I need all the help I can get from Thomas and Jonas to cover this up. I have been seeing civilians trying to cut through the forest to see what's wrong or just for a hike. It's becoming harder and harder to scare them away," I finished with a huff.

Just then, I looked up and saw Zach, Grant, and Jonas sprinting towards us.

"Jonas!" I shrieked as I got up and tackled him. He was laughing and kissing my head.

"I missed you, Lizzie," Jonas whispered. I replied but I'm pretty sure it was muffled by his shirt.

I smiled and got up helping him up too. I looked around and saw Zach disappear into Cammie's tent.

**Zach POV **

I saw everyone hugging and talking, but I couldn't find Cammie. Where was she? I looked into the first tent and saw Macey asleep.

"Get up, sleepy head," I yelled to her. She just threw a pillow at my face. I laughed and looked into the next tent. I saw Cammie sleeping there. She looked like an angel. I looked at the computer that was attached to her and saw that her status was: Coma. I knelt down next to her and said," Come on baby, wake up." I heard a swish and turned around to see Jonas and Lizzie holding hands watching me and Abby standing next to them. Abby came and knelt down next to me. I was crying now," Come on, Camster, don't you want to get up now so I can tell you all about the two new guys I met and the adventure I had. I want to hear all about yours," I was pleading with her now.

Then, I thought of something. I leaned up and I kissed her and kept kissing her lips pushing her hair out of her face. I looked at her. Then I kissed her again. Finally, she kissed back. Without opening her eyes, she responded," You are getting the idea now, Blackthorne Boy," Then she opened her eyes and smiled that heart-breaking smile of hers at me. She grabbed my shirt pulled me close and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's hard to kiss you while you are smiling," she said fake annoyed.

"Well, come on love-birds, our job isn't done here," Bex said in her lovely British accent, appearing out of nowhere. "Ella and I just picked up a signal, let's go."

With that, I took my Gallagher girl in my hands and we left camp to go and clean up the mess we made. With Bex, Grant and Ella on my right and with Abby, Lizzie and Jonas on my left, we went to go and meet David and Thomas.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ta-Da… Did you like it? Is the ending too cheesy? Hehe The next chapter is going to be an epilogue.. and then that's it! Do you guys think there should be a sequel or do you think that this would be a goode stopping point and no sequel is necessary? If you want a sequel, I will make the epilogue in a way that a sequel will be needed. If not, if you think that this is fine the way it it is, I will make the epilogue in a good stopping point way. **

**Thanks and please review for the final chapter of ****_That First Mission_****!**

Shoutouts:

**XxCandyygirlxX**: Yay! I tried to make this chapter right.. was the ending to cheesy? Lol

**Uknowiloveu**: Sorry it took so long… I really wasn't sure what to write.. hope it worked for you:)

**CammieZachZammie**: I'm glad you love it! So what do you think about the ending? Thanks for reviewing! :)


	22. Epilogue

**_That First Mission-Epilogue _**

**_Previously- Zach's POV_**

_With that, I took my Gallagher girl in my hands and we left camp to go and clean up the mess we made. With Bex, Grant and Ella on my right and with Abby, Lizzie and Jonas on my left, we went to go and meet David and Thomas._

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Sitting in the tent that I was in earlier, staring at the necklace that has brought us soo much trouble, I couldn't help but think what's so special about the necklace and what comes next. I don't know that much about the necklace, just what mom had told me when she gave it to me 5 years ago…

_Flashback-Flashback-Flashback_

_"Hey Cam, can you come in here for a second." I got up from where I was reading the third book in the spy survival guide for underwater missions, and ran to her room. We were at Gallagher (by ourselves if I may add, it was during our Spring break and everyone was gone for the week.)_

_"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked while plopping down on to the couch in her room. She walked around her desk and curled up on the couch beside me. In her hand, you could see the edges of a red box. _

_ "I've been meaning to give this to you," she said as she handed me the red box. _

_ "What is it?" I asked as I studied it. _

_ "Open it up and see for yourself," I opened it up and saw a necklace, a locket to be precise. "It is a family heirloom. I was given it by my mother who was given it by her mother who was given it by her mother and on and on; from mother to their oldest daughter. Now I am giving it to you. It isn't just a locket. It is a key, a code that has been protected and kept safe by us Cameron's for centuries. It is really important that you keep it safe, for everyone's sake," I simply stared at the locket at my hand, wondering how something so small could be so important._

_ "I will keep it safe, Mom," I said hugging her and putting it on. _

_ "I know you will, kiddo, now enjoy your last few days of break. Maybe later we can go dine in London?" _

_ "Sounds great!" I then got up and sprinted off to my room. _

_Flashback Over-Flashback Over-Flashback over_

That was in the middle of my 8th grade year. Why did Catherine want it? What is in this locket?

"Cam? Where are you? We are ready to go!" Shouted Zach. I quickly stuffed the necklace back under my shirt, picked up my bag, and left the tent. Zach was standing there, in the moonlight waiting. He put his hand out and I sprinted to grab it. Holding hands, we walked towards the plane. Zach, me, our love for eachother, and our friends by our sides.

"I love you, Zach," I murmured.

"I love you too, baby," he replied stroking my hair.

We boarded the plane and saw everyone already settled. I went with Zach to the couch in the corner and we fell asleep, snuggling together.

_ Whatever we do next, we will do it together. _

**Bex POV**

After everyone was boarded, David rose the plane. He was the pilot so that everyone else could rest. I mean half of our crew is all bruised and broken.

Earlier had gone great. We had cleaned everything up and scouted the area. About two hours after the boys showed up, many CIA showed up to help clean up the area. The medics took a look at everyone and complimented Liz on her good first aid. The whole area was cleaned up and all supplies that could be salvaged. No people were found alive, but there were signs that some people had escaped and were probably long gone by now. No one really knows the actual amount of deaths.

There were about 100 people on base total. About 80 circle members and 20 prisoners, it was a small base for only the special people and information. The only prisoners that were found alive were Abby, Sarah, and some random guy who had been taken prisoner for some information he had on the COC. His cell was the farthest away from the bomb and his titanium walls were able to hold back most of the explosion from killing him. The rest of the prisoners were found dead: crushed from debris, burned, already half-dead from poor treatment, and worse. IT was very depressing.

About 68 dead circle members were found and identified. No one knows what happened to the rest of the 12. Zach has been acting sort of off since he saw his mother dead. I mean, she was a very cruel women who needed to die, and Zach agrees. But he can't forget the good times that he actually had with her before his father died and she went rogue.

At least this is all over, for now.

Snuggling up to Grant, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before we arrive at the CIA base for debriefing.

**Abby POV **

Looking around, I saw everyone sleeping. They all looked exhausted. I am too, but I can't sleep. Sighing, I took out the letter from Sarah. Finally alone, I began to open it up. Inside, there were two pieces of paper. I picked up the first one and began to read it. It said:

_Dear Abby, _

_ I am sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but I had some unfinished business to take care of. I will be forever grateful for everything that you have done and for saving me from the bomb. I mean I guess, the only things that I regret are not trying to save the other prisoners as well (even if they were rude, but I guess it was because they were starving) and not being able to stick around to help you out. If you ever need anything, I am at your disposal for I will always owe you. You gave me someone to talk to and a purpose for living during that horrible month we were held captive. If you do ever need me, just go to that website we were talking about and type in that word that we were talking about and I will be there in a flash. Or if you wanted, you could do it the boring but faster way of yelling out my name. Don't worry I will hear from wherever I am. _

_ Also, I guess I haven't been entirely honest with you and I think I owe it to you, a real friend, to actually know me. Remember all of those times that you would find me clutching my stomach and crying? Well, it was because I was pregnant. The real reason that the COC had taken me was because of that. My husband (yeah I'm also married) had stole something from the COC that he was not supposed to know. So, basically, he stole info that they needed and didn't have. He refused to tell them and they were having difficulty capturing him, so they did the next best thing: capture his wife. He hadn't exactly told me the info so I was no help to them with giving it to them, they could only torture me until he gave it to them. Remember when you helped me sneak one of the tablets and send out a message? It was a short one that said don't give in, I have a plan to escape. I didn't know the info but I knew it was important that thye didn't get it. After they found out I was pregnant, they decided to keep me and take the baby when it was born. The ultimate torture. Well anyways, I guess you really didn't need to know all that, but I thought it was fair I told you. Right now, I am on my way back to my husband. It has been too long without him and we have something we need to do. And don't worry, you are invited to see the baby, your god daughther, when SHE is born, but I will let you know when that is. _

_So, I will see you soon. Thanks again, Abby, and good luck with whatever is next for you _

_XOX Sarah_

I was crying by the end of it. How did I not notice she was pregnant? With my godchild? Smiling, I picked up the second piece of paper. It was a picture of Sarah and her husband the happiest I have seen her. On the back, it said it was dated a couple of months ago. It also said: _Thanks again Abby! This is him, Michael. _

Satisfied that I will see her and her hubby again soon, I put it away and close my eyes to rest. The COC isn't done with her, but its okay, I will help her.

Thinking about myself, I need to find Joe. I miss him and his pranks. _Ah, good times. _Maybe it's time we go on another mission together.

_Except maybe this can be a different kind of mission. _I grin.

**Zach POV **

Looking down at my Gallagher Girl, I hate to wake her, but we've landed. After the debrief at the CIA HQ, everyone was completely wiped out and we decided to just head back to Gallagher for a few days. "Hey, Gallagher Girl, wake up,"

"No, go away Zach," she mumbled while turning over. Smirking I decided to be a little mean. I stand up.

"Oops! I am soo sorry Gallagher girl," I say cracking up at the furious loock she is given me from the floor.

"Ha, I would run now man," Grant laughs at me. I turn white and jump over her body and start sprinting. She gets up and starts chasing after me. While running for my life, I look up to see the Gallagher academy in front of me.

I laugh and dodge a punch she throws at me and continue towards the P&E barn. Right when I am about to run inside, she jumps up and lands on me. She then continues to punch me in the face and we start an all out fight. I kick her in the shoulder and she suddenly starts screaming with her hand on her shoulder she collapses and starts crying.

"Gallagher girl are you okay," I drop down next to her. I will never forgibe myself if I hurt her. I look up to see Bex and the rest of the group running towards me.

I reach my hand out to see if Cammie's shoulder is okay when she suddenly grabs my hand and flips me over. She then sits on me and traps me down so I can't get up. Then she starts cracking up.

"haha, that's what you get for dropping me onto the floor. You should've seen your face 'Gallagher girl, are you okay?'" She impersonates. I then pout and look away.

"That was cold," I say faking anger.

"haha that was priceless," Macey laughs finally reaching us. She high-fives Cammie, and she gets off of me.

"Never mess with Cammie's beauty sleep Zach, it's a lesson we learned years ago," Bex grins. Grant helps me up from the ground and everyone continues to laugh at a still pouting me.

"Zach, you were beat bad by a girl," Grant laughs. Then everyone stops and stares at him. I take a huge step as if to say I am not a part of him. Then everyone grins and Bex throws the first punch towards Grants face and everyone erupts into a huge fight. Girls vs. Boys.

Ella, Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz vs. David, Thomas, Grant, Jonas, and I.

Within minutes, us boys were almost beat until we heard someone clear their throat. We all freeze and look up to see Headmistress Morgan, Mr. Solomon, Abby, the P&E coach, and the sophomore class standing in front of us.

"Somebody's in trouble," Abby sang.

Headmistress Morgan grinned and Mr. Soloman had an amused smile on his face.

"My office?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Welcome home," Mr. Soloman said. Then they all turned around and started back up to the academy. The sophomore class started stretching and began class.

We all looked at each other and headed up to the academy as one.

**Cammie POV **

I looked up at the stars. Zach had planned a sort of moon light picnic for us on the roof of Gallagher. It was really nice. He had cooked the food and set everything up and everything all by himself. All the boys had done something for their girl. I wonder how everyone else is doing?

"Cam?" Zach asked me. Currently, we were snuggling on the blanket, looking up at the stars and enjoying each other's company. Zach sat up so I did to.

"Blackthorne Boy?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, and I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, going on missions with you and-" Well before I explain what happened next, just know that while Zach was talking, he got up as if he was nervous and started pacing. He stopped and he looked and me and continued talking. I was so entrance in his deep green eyes while he was talking that I didn't realize that Zach had walked too close to the edge, so right before he got to finish his statement, he fell off the side of the mansion.

"ZACH!" I got up and sprinted towards the side of the building and looked down. I didn't see Zach, but I saw a parachute and written on the top of the parachute was,"

WELL, I GUESS WHAT I WAS

TRYING TO SAY WAS:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

I fell down on my knees, eyes watering at Zach bizarre, amazing, fun-loving way at proposing. I laughed and couldn't stop.

"YES!" I shouted down," Yes, Zachary Michael Goode, I will marry you!"

Suddenly, the roof door opened and I turned around to see Zach standing there in all of his glory panting. I got up off of my knees and slowly started walking towards him as he did towards me. I then took off full sprint towards Zach and tackled him, kissing him and scolding him at the same time.

"Don't—**kisss**—ever—**kiss**—scare—**kiss**—me—**kiss—**like—**kiss**—that—**kiss**—again—**kiss**,"

Zach pulled away and we sat up, me in his lap. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I Love You, Cameron Anne Morgan," He said.

We then layed back down and I closed my eyes, imagining my future with him.

Whatever we do in the future, it will be together, forever and ever.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: I am so sad:( This story is over, my first fanfic :'( **

**Anyways, I am particularly happy with the way that this story has ended and I am sorta hoping that you are too. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the ending because this is the last time you can review on this story !**

**I think that I am going to do a sequel, but it won't be up for a while because I am gone for the next few weeks soo… **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing the story. Here are shout-outs from last chapter:**

**XxCandyygirlxX**: I hope this was a satisfying ending to that cliffy…..thanks so much for reviewing so often!

**Uknowiloveu**:Again, thank you for reviewing on like every chapter:)

**Oemh**:I will try to put up a sequel soon..thank you soo much for reviewing :)

**AlexandraGallagher**:Thank you soo much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think :)

**HGmad**:Thanks sooo much for following and reviewing.. hope you enjoyed :)

**Gandalf**: I will try to put up a sequel, I hope you likes this ending!

**ButteryHighlights**: Thanks soo much for reviewing! I will try to make a sequel:)

**Pkm597**: THANK YOU for replying to my PM so quickly and for your advice on this chapter! I hope this had good Zammie for you:) thanks sooo much for reviewing!

**It would be a nice gift if I got a ending review from everyone that like got me up to 100… haha thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing:)**


	23. Thank You!

Thank You to everyone who reviewed the epilogue!:

**Cheeky**-**monkey**-**hehehe** – thanks so much for reviewing

**Pkm597** – ha me to.. I could just imagine the scene with the wind blowing and everything, sigh :)

**ButteryHighlights** – hehe.. thanks for the review :)

**AlexandraGallagher** –haha thanks, yay:D thanks for reviewing!

**XxCandyygirlxX** –I know you can just picture it:)

**Uknowiloveu** –thank you sooo much for the review!

* * *

**Thank You Soooo much to everyone for reviewing and reading the story. **

**I think there is going to be a sequel so keep looking for that. **

**Oh and if you haven't already, go check out my other story Enlisting Into the Army**

**I will be updating that a lot more frequently now that this story is done, for now:D **

**Thanks again to everybody!**


End file.
